


Then There Were Two

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha Octavia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!P Octavia, G!p Lexa, M/M, Octaven, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: 100 Delinquents: 59 Alphas, 40 Betas, but just 1 Omega.Commit a crime, you get floated. If you're under 18, you go to prison. Those are the rules. But alphas never have been very good at following the rules.When the time came to send down the 100 to see if earth was survivable, alphas were the majority, leaving just one omega to try and survive.Unluckily for her, Clarke happens to be the one omega sent down to the earth, but when Raven finally makes it down, well... then there were two.Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic AUG!P Octavia and Lexa





	1. A Whole New World

Raven froze as she stood just feet away from the metal door. She had smelled the familiar scent from all the way down the hallway, but as she got closer it had only gotten stronger. She couldn’t quite pinpoint who it was, just that it was an alpha. A powerful one at that. 

Now Raven was no ordinary omega, but even she felt the sheer dominance they were pumping into the air.

On the Ark, all omegas were treated like shit. That was just a part of life. So from a young age Raven had to learn to deal with the harsh realities of her world. But unlike most omegas, the average alpha didn’t affect her much, and usually she could ignore their scents. She kind of prided herself on that ability. Well… to an extent. Since she almost always ignored the rules and traditions about how she was expected to act, she would often get into some kind of trouble with an angry or rut crazed alpha, or even the leaders of the Ark. 

But despite everything she had been through, Raven was tough. As a mechanic she had understood all the requirements of the job, and since she was determined not to let being an omega hold her back, she put on a brave face and pretended like none of it bothered her. 

Sinclair could always see through it though. Much to Raven’s relief. 

He tried to make sure she would never be sent for a job that would involve being sequestered alone in a room with an alpha, but not because he worried an alpha would take advantage of her. Oh no. Raven could hold her own. He only worried because she could never hold her tongue. She was an omega with the temper of an alpha. Since alphas on the ark were incredibly traditional  and righteous in their position, when omegas stood up to them or didn’t bend to their every whim, they would often get angry and even violent. So to preserve the safety of his best mechanic he tried to send either a beta or himself with her. 

But this time she was requested specifically. And even Sinclair couldn’t say no. 

It wasn’t that Raven was scared. If she got nervous whenever she was in a room with an alpha, she would be on edge for her entire life. No this was different. Ever since she had been caught by Doctor Griffin in the air ducts the other day, she had been extra paranoid. Constantly worried the alpha would change her mind and lock her away before she could let anyone know what she saw. 

She had hoped that just getting her hands dirty, fixing some old part of the ark would make her get out of her own head, but here she stood, just…  _ uneasy.  _

Something felt off.

After taking a moment to regain her bearings, Raven took a deep breath and pressed the comm button at the side of the door. “Did someone call for a mechanic?” 

Not even a full second later the door was pulled open, startling her. “You’re the one who called in the work order?” she questioned in disbelief, staring in awe at the one person she really didn’t want to see. 

“We need to talk.” 

Dr. Griffin’s voice matched her face: impassive, which only left Raven feeling more and more uneasy. Panicking slightly, she couldn’t help the embarrassing squeak in her voice. “Look, I told you, I’m not gonna say anything, ok?”

“I believe you.”

Well that was the last thing she had expected to hear. 

Cautiously eying the older woman, Raven was even more confused when she saw her face soften, almost like she was trying to seem unthreatening 

“And you’re not in trouble. Follow me.” 

Too curious to pass up the opportunity to explore a new area of the ark, she hesitantly followed. “Not in trouble yet you mean. This level’s off limits for people like me.” 

Abby stopped abruptly, turning around with a serious look once more. “Not anymore. You know that we sent the hundred down to the ground.” Raven offered a nod, unsure of what she was supposed to say. “What you don’t know is why. The ark is dying, Raven.” For a moment their eyes met. Raven’s widening in panic as she searched Abby’s for  _ any _ tell that she was lying. When she saw no such sign, Abby watched with remorse as her face fell.  “Life support is on its last legs. I have 10 days to prove that earth is survivable or they’re gonna start reducing population. 320 innocent people will be killed.” 

Still utterly confused, and now more worried than she ever was before, Raven shook her head, “I don’t get it. Why are you telling me this?” 

“I looked up your file.” Raven looked up only to be met with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the youngest zero-g mechanic on the ark in 50 years.” 

“52.”

Abby smirked at the young girl’s need to prove herself and assert her usefulness. “And an omega. A cocky one at that.” 

Raven had to will herself not to let that tone or insinuation have an effect on her. But like the rest of the world, she was a slave to her biology, and even though she had incredible self control, if an alpha was particularly strong, maintaining her composure around them could be quite challenging. Clearing her throat she continued pretending to look around the room. “But… so what?” 

“So…” Abby echoed, moving over to a hunk of metal that vaguely resembled a drop ship. “You have nine days to get this ready so I can survive a drop.” 

Directing her attention to a dilapidated pod, Raven moved to start examining it. “God what a piece of junk. They must have found this thing when they… salvaged MIR-3 in 2102.” Abby looked rather impressed at the knowledge, but Raven was too enthralled to notice. “You want me to get a 130-year-old escape pod ready to stand up to the inferno of re entry in 9 days?” 

“Can you do it or not?”  

Raven crossed her arms, almost insulted. “Hell, yes, I can do it.” Abby grinned. She knew she made the right decision. “But I’m going with you.” The sharp change in demeanor surprised Abby. An omega had never spoken to her like that. So forceful and determined, and making a demand no less. Raven must have seen the shock in her expression, because she instantly stood down slightly, still not completely relenting. “You’re not the only one with a reason to want to get down to the ground.” 

Maybe it was the pain laced in her tone, or the sorrow behind her eyes, but Abby found herself softening, considering letting her come. “Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”  

Abby narrowed her eyes at that, as if asking who she thought she was speaking to her like that. But before she did something rash, she took a deep breath, regaining control over her emotions. “Alright. You can come with me.” 

Raven looked at her hesitantly for a moment, until she realized she wasn’t lying. She couldn’t help but grin at that. “You’ve got yourself a mechanic.”  
  


_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the ground  _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

“I’m gonna kill her.” 

“Bell calm down. You’re being irrational.”

Stopping his angry pacing to glare at his sister, Bellamy huffed. “ _ I’m  _ being irrational? She- she’s the one who's trying to tell a bunch of alphas what to do! Who does she think she is?!” 

Octavia rolled her eyes as he continued his posturing, despite her being the only one in the tent. “Well  _ I _ , and a lot of other people, think she’s perfectly capable of leading us. She’s the only one here with any kind of medical skills, and isn’t a crazed alpha trying to assert his dominance.” 

Earning a growl at the insult, Octavia subtly let out calming pheromones that only worked on family. She knew that an even angrier Bellamy was not what anyone needed. 

“Listen, no one is doubting your alphaness or whatever,” she continued. “It’d just be better if you don’t alienate the  _ one  _ omega in camp. When every alpha here goes into rut, they’re gonna start to listen to the last omega that could be their mate, over you. They’ll do anything for her. You need to get on her good side.” 

“I hate that you’re right.” 

Octavia smirked. “I always am.” 

“But that doesn’t mean I have to like her.” 

“No one said that you do.” 

Bellamy growled as he moved to walk out of the drop ship, only to be stopped by Octavia. “Oh what do you want now?”

“Just for you to be careful.” 

“Are you really telling me that? I’m the oldest one here, everyone else should be careful!” 

“That’s what I mean,” Octavia offered, trying to not rise to his challenge. “If you try and be the biggest, baddest alpha here, you’re going to make a lot of enemies. And we all need to work together. All of us.  _ Including  _ Clarke.” 

“Please,” Bellamy scoffed. “I can do whatever the hell I want.” 

With those as his last words, Octavia watched with a slight smile as her brooding brother stormed off. She saw the way he looked at her. She knew it wasn’t long before he came to term with his feelings. She wasn’t sure if the feeling was mutual, but it was clear that he didn’t hate her as much as he pretended to.

Deciding that she should stop him before he exploded at some poor unsuspecting kid, Octavia quickly followed him out the door. 

And just like she had expected, he was staring down at a trembling beta boy looking like he was about to explode. But before anything serious could happen, a familiar head of blonde curls known all throughout camp showed up at just the right time.

“Back off Bellamy!” 

As if like magic, the growling alpha immediately stilled. But only seconds later he whirled around to glare at the person who dared to challenge him. He knew exactly who it was. He had smelled her a mile away. That was his problem: he could always smell her and it was driving him crazy.

“What do you want Clarke?” he snapped, clearly only getting more and more worked up. 

“I  _ want  _ you to stop being an asshole! Leave him alone!” 

Clarke was close enough to push his arm, which made Bellamy suddenly realize he was holding the beta by his collar as the smaller boy stood on his tiptoes. Angry at himself for losing control, but even more so at the girl in front of him, Bellamy growled as he released his grip. 

But his hands quickly turned back into fists when Clarke brushed by him to help the terrified beta. “It’s okay, you’re fine. Just ignore this idiot, you know how alphas are.” 

Bellamy huffed indignantly as the two shared a look before the boy scampered off. “That was none of your business!” he spat. 

Clarke turned with an eye roll. “Oh it wasn’t? It’s  _ not _ my business if you go around terrifying people for no reason except that you can’t keep your stupid alpha under control?” Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, but she wasn’t finished. “This is why you have no business being in charge. Can’t even control your temper.” 

That was the last straw. 

Completely insulted, Bellamy was fuming. Realizing that she had only made things worse, Clarke quickly put her hands up and took a step back. But it wasn’t enough, he had already been pushed over the edge. His scent soured and pure aggression was radiating off of him. 

“Can’t control my temper? I’ll show you what I’m like uncontrolled!” Clarke took another step back, but Bellamy only followed her. “Why should I have to restrain myself because some weak omega can’t handle me?! Alphas always have and always will be superior!” 

Clarke nearly gagged as he continued pumping pheromones that made her entire being scream ‘ _ submit’.  _ Octavia could tell that she was struggling, really fighting to not let him affect her, but given how riled up Bellamy was, it was a lost battle. 

Just as the blonde was ready to give in, and bare her neck as a sign of submission, Octavia stepped in.

“Woah, woah, woah! Bellamy you need to calm down!” 

“I don’t have to do anything that an omega tells me to do!” he snarled, stalking forward to growl right in Clarke’s face. 

Starting to seriously worry for Clarke’s safety, Octavia forced herself between the two of them, pushing Bellamy back with all her might. “Well now I’m the one saying it! You are way out of control! Leave before you hurt someone!” 

Even though she was his sister, all Bellamy saw was another alpha challenging him, and he really couldn’t have that. 

Pushing forward so their faces were mere inches apart he let out a growl deep from within his chest. This time, Octavia couldn’t help but rise to his challenge and growl right back. 

By now a small group had grown around the feuding family members, all curious to see how it would play out. Bellamy was clearly a bigger and stronger alpha, but Octavia didn’t let anyone push her around. Whatever happened, was going to be interesting and no one wanted to miss it. 

But before, it could escalate any further, the always dependable beta, Wells, worked his way through the crowd to try and intervene.

“Hey come on now! You two need to break it up!” 

A beta trying to get between to angry alphas would be a suicide mission, but luckily for him, Finn, Jasper and Monty had quickly followed once they realized what he was doing. 

Bellamy whirled around, prepared to rip Wells to shreds, but upon seeing the alpha and two betas behind him, he relaxed his stance. 

“I think you need to take a walk.” 

Bellamy glared as Finn looked at him almost smugly, but he knew that with the crowd they had drawn, starting a fight probably wasn’t a good idea. Wanting to leave with a little bit of his authority, he squared back his shoulders before turning to all the onlookers. 

“What are you looking at!? Get back to work!” 

As he moved to storm off, he purposely bumped into Clarke in a not so subtle effort to scent her. Clarke of course noticed. 

To her own credit she didn’t make a big deal of it, but she wasn’t happy that she would have to walk around reeking of an alpha with the fragilest of masculinities. 

“Fucking alphas,” she mumbled as she headed off in the opposite direction. 

Octavia debated following her, but when she got a whiff of her brother mixed with the anger of the blonde, she decided against it. She did want to help her, but she wasn’t quite sure how to. She couldn’t really relate to the only omega on the ground. 

 

_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the ark _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

“Oh shit!” 

Raven groaned as she ducked back into the dropship. Fixing this was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought.

“Hey watch your profanity.” 

Jumping at the sudden voice, Raven bashed her head into the metal door frame. 

“Fuck!” Rubbing her forehead as she slowly opened one eye, she was greatly relieved to see that it was only Abby. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that. That really hurt.” 

“Sorry,” the older woman chuckled, helping Raven to sit up. “How’s it coming?” 

As she wiped the grease off her hands and onto her pants, Raven frowned slightly, looking rather frustrated. “Pretty good. We’re right on schedule, I just need to get my hands on a pressure regulator so we can actually survive a re-entry.” 

Abby frowned as well. She didn’t quite understand what that meant, but the fact that Raven was looking mildly concerned didn’t ease her worries. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

“I don’t know,” Raven said honestly. “I might be able to get one from Nygel, but it’s not like they have them just laying around.” 

Abby stiffened at the name. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to get mixed up with her.” 

Even though she had only known her for about a week, Abby felt strangely protective of the one omega, and if there was one thing she knew about Nygel, it’s that she was no good.

“Nah I’ll be fine,” Raven assured. “I get stuff from her all the time. Hopefully this is no different.” 

“Raven, no,” she nearly growled authoritatively. “I’ll handle it. I can’t ask you to do this.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Raven scoffed. “Of course you can. You’ll be getting me away from this horrid hell hole up here. It’s the least I can do.” Suddenly noticing Abby’s face morphing into one of guilt, Raven only grew more confused. “What? What’s wrong?

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Abby admitted as she tried to force herself to maintain eye contact.

“What do you mean?”

“I- well the ground isn’t going to be the safe haven you think it will be.” 

“Please nothing can be worse than life up here.” 

“Oh trust me.” Abby grimaced before she said her next words. “Half of the reason I want to go down there in the first place, besides proving survivability of the earth, is to get to Clarke, my daughter. She’s the only omega down there surrounded by a hundred alphas and betas. I know she can fend for herself, but I’m just so worried. She doesn’t know what alphas are capable of, especially when they’re still teenagers and hormonal.” 

Completely shocked, Raven paled slightly. “How is that even possible?” 

“Well you know alphas, they’re quite literally 1000 times more likely to commit a felony than an omega. Most omegas don’t even dare to to toe the line let alone step over it. Clarke was just a rare case. She was one of the only underage omegas to be arrested in the past decade.”

“So if I went down…” 

“You’d be one of only two omegas on the ground.”

Raven remained completely silent for a few minutes. Her mind was racing. Was it really worth it to go from one alpha controlled society to another alpha fest down on the earth?

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Abby finally broke their silence. “Does that… change your mind about things?” 

“No,” Raven said, trying to reassure herself more than the doctor. “No. Definitely not,” she repeated with a little more confidence. “That’s not the only reason I want to go down. I have someone important for me down there too. I can’t miss this opportunity.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I can hold my own, I’m not afraid of some dumb alphas.” Realizing what she said, Raven quickly scrambled to apologize as Abby raised an eyebrow. “No offense. And of course I don’t mean you! You’re one of the good ones. Plus since you’re going down too, if anything bad happens you’ll just go all alpha on ‘em. Right, Doc?”

Abby smiled. “For you? Of course.” 

Raven grinned even bigger back at her, even though on the inside she was terrified. The earth wasn’t going to be all the sunshine and rainbows she had hoped for. 


	2. The Launch

For the second time that week, Raven found herself waiting outside a door trying to muster up the courage to go in. Unlike earlier, this was somewhere she had gone hundreds of time to do the same exact thing, but she was still terrified. Everything was relying on her being able to pull this off. 

Abby was counting on her. Clarke was counting on her. Finn was counting on her. The survival of the entire population of the Ark was counting on her. She  _ had  _ to do this. 

Taking another moment to collect herself she walked into the mess hall trying to look as confident as possible. 

Before she could take even two full steps, a burly alpha growled and put up his hand to stop her. The fact that he looked like he could crush her with one finger only put Raven less at ease, but she was trying to look tough. 

“I’m here to trade. Just let Nygel know it’s her little bird.” 

Not even a second later, the shifty beta appeared with an off-putting smile. “Well, well, well. How long has it been little bird?” 

“I need a pressure regulator,” Raven got out quickly, keeping her voice as steady and collected as possible.

“What for?” the black market dealer asked, interest piqued. 

“Regulating pressure.” 

“That’s good,” Nygel chuckled. ”I see you got your mom’s sense of humor.” 

“What do you want for it?” Raven snapped, choosing to ignore her comment. 

“Oh, I don’t move machine parts anymore,” Nygl said casually, watching Raven’s face for any signs of desperation.  “It’s too dangerous. How about settling for some herb and moonshine like everybody else?”

“Save the act for someone who doesn't know better,” Raven deadpanned, crossing her arms. “ Just tell me what it’s gonna take.” 

‘I owe a favor to the chief of electrical, and he’s got a thing for tough, pretty omegas like you."

“You’re joking right?” Raven scoffed, looking absolutely insulted at the mere idea. 

Nygel shrugged, before easing back into her chair. “I never joke about business, Raven. Kane’s watching my every move, so if I’m gonna do this, you’re gonna need to make it worth my while.” 

“By screwing the chief of electrical?” Raven’s face dropped when she saw that Nygel was being serious. This time she couldn’t help the waver in her voice. “I- I can’t do that.” 

“Then I guess you don’t need to regulate pressure as badly as you thought you did,” Nygel said smugly. 

Raven scowled, her hands balling into fists. “Go float yourself, Nygel,” she spat vehemently trying to keep at least slightly calm. With a final look of disdain, she turned to walk out, until the beta spoke up again.

“You know, your mother would’ve taken that deal,” she said, eying the young mechanic carefully. “In fact…” she continued with a sinister smile.  “She did. Many times.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother that way!” Raven growled, turning back around and launching herself at the older woman. 

She managed to get her hands around her neck. Hating the way Nygel just smiled, still looking smug, she tightened her hold, willing her to stop breathing. 

“Uh-uh, little girl.”

Suddenly feeling strong hands around her torso pulling her back, Raven screamed. “No! I’ll float you Nygel!” Hammering her firsts down she tried to make contact as she was pulled off, leaving her flailing in the air still fighting. “Get off me!”

Nygel simply chuckled. “Bye, little bird!” 

Raven was fuming by the time the alpha bodyguard had dragged from the room. She definitely didn’t make it easy for him, but because of their size difference, he was able to force her into the hallway. 

She glared at him as he stood blocking the door but decided not to say anything not wanting to risk any trouble. Taking a deep breath, she mentally cursed Nygel before walking away.

But once again, before she could leave, someone else just had to have the last word. “You know I’m surprised you didn’t take the offer.”

Raven froze and clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to give the alpha the satisfaction of riling her up, so she didn’t even turn around. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He grinned maliciously at her reaction. “Oh just that all you omegas are the same. Little sluts who would do anything just to get the chance to drop to their knees for an alpha. 

Raven stormed back over, intending to tell him off, but upon realizing that even on her tippy toes she would only be level with his shoulders and not very intimidating at all, she decided it really wasn’t worth it and went to walk away.  

Seeing as she had just turned around, he took the opportunity to palm her ass “That’s what I thought.” 

Wrong move. 

Raven whirled back around face completely red. She wanted to scream, but the moment she saw how smug the alpha looked she changed her mind. Grabbing his shoulders she drove her knee in between his legs with all her might. 

He crumpled, moving his hands to protect himself, but Raven managed to knee him once more for good measure. 

Letting him fall to the floor with a loud thud, Raven found herself feeling better once she saw his condition. Feeling slightly proud, she turned for good this time and started to walk down the hallway. 

“You-you bitch!” He wailed as he began to roll around, a moaning mess. 

Rather than responding, Raven didn’t even look back as she continued walking. Flipping him off she grinned as she heard him continue to mutter curses at her and whimper like a beaten alpha. That’ll show him.

There was a reason all but one of the letters in ‘alphas’ were also used to spell ‘assholes’.

She made it down the corridor, but no sooner had she turned the corner, she found herself being slammed into a wall. 

Dazed for a moment, she hesitantly opened her eyes, only for them to widen in fear when she saw a practically feral Marcus Kane in front of her. And just when she thought the day couldn’t get much worse. 

Before she could even come up with an excuse as to why she was here, Kane snarled, inches from her face. “What is she up to?” 

Raven stared at him for a minute in confusion, which clearly only angered Kane further. That was made apparent when he grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her up and forcing her on her tippy toes. 

“Answer me!” 

‘What is who up to?” Raven asked, genuinely at a loss. 

“Doctor Griffin!” 

Eyes widening even more, if that was even possible, Raven stumbled to get her words out. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Kane slammed his free hand into the wall right next to her head, making her flinch. “Don’t play dumb with me! I know you’re working with her! What does she have you doing?” 

“N-nothing!” Earning a murderous glare, she put her hands up as best she could. “It’s nothing I swear!” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Kane roared, losing the last sliver of patience he had left. “I saw that little commotion in the hallway earlier. Were you seeing Nygel? Did Abby make you go?” 

“NO! I swear!” 

Raven really began fearing for her life, when Kane seemed to calm down for a moment.

Tipping his head back he closed his eyes and let out a breath. He released her collar, letting her drop back to her own to feet, but his hands remained on either side of her head. They stayed like that, with Raven trying to keep her breathing even and Kane keeping her trapped, until Raven suddenly felt a wave of anger slowly building. 

“Raven,” Kane purred sickeningly sweet. “You should know that dealing on the black market is a criminal offense. You could go to jail.” Raven whimpered as she felt his anger build and his scent grow stronger. “And assaulting an alpha? Well, that’s just unheard of. What would the council think?” 

His voice and calm demeanor was the complete opposite of the scent he was unleashing, which only furthered to terrify Raven. 

“You’d be floated for sure,” he growled, bringing his face closer to Raven’s own. “And all this just to help Doctor Griffin? Everyone knows that a weak little omega would never say no to one of the most powerful alphas on the ark. None of this was your idea, was it?” Raven refused to meet his eyes until he forced her chin forward to look at him. To look right into his angry orbs. “So why don’t you just tell me what Abby put you up to and why?” 

It sounded like he was trying to be nice, but the tone of his voice left no room for discussion. 

Torn, Raven opted to just stay silent, which clearly was the wrong decision. 

Losing all illusion of control, Kane growled impatiently. “Just tell me!” 

“I-I can’t!” Raven let out in a hushed whisper as she continued to cower away from his overwhelming rage. 

“I know you’ve been with her! I could smell her on you all the way down the hall! You reek of her!” He growled, low and guttural from the back of his throat which made Raven try to get as far away as possible, until she ended up as pressing herself farther into the wall. 

Crying softly, Raven bared her neck submissively. “P-please! I don’t know anything!

Taking the opportunity to wrap his hand around her exposed neck, Kane squeezed impossibly tight as he continued to growl. 

“Don’t fucking lie! Just tell me what she told you to do!” Raven clawed at his arm trying to break his grip as she struggled to breathe. He just laughed. “How’d she do it? Was it after she’d fucked you into submission?” Snapping open her eyes Raven tried to glare at him but was too light headed for it to hold any conviction. “Who am I kidding? You probably begged her to touch you like the little omega slut you are, and once she had, you’d do anything for her. Huh? Is that right?” He asked, squeezing her neck even tighter.

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was dry a squeak.

She watched as Kane’s eyes flared with anger once more, but before she could even imagine what might happen to her, a stern voice snapped them both out of it. 

“Councilman Kane!” 

Looking over his shoulder, Kane cringed when he saw another official of the Ark standing down the hallway. Acting as if Raven wasn’t struggling to breathe under his death grip, he smiled the fakest smile she had ever seen. 

“Officer Cartwig, whatever can I do for you?“

“Put. Her. Down.” 

Hastily obeying, he let Raven fall harshly to the floor. As she gasped for air he stepped away with his hands up. “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“Oh it’s not?” the woman, who Raven sensed was an omega asked, voice laced with disgust. “So you weren’t just assaulting an unmated omega?”

Kane’s face fell as he tried to remain calm. “Of course not.” 

“Of course,” she echoed, walking closer. “Because we both know how Chancellor Jaha would feel about that.” 

Bristling with fear, Kane growled, making the omega stop in her tracks. “What are you playing at?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” she said curtly, clearly uneased by the scent of the angered alpha. 

The two stared at each other for a minute, each one daring the other to make a move.

It was this Officer Cartwig who spoke first. “Get out of my sight before I call security.” 

Huffing petulantly, Kane held his ground for another moment, before storming off down the corridor. 

Finally alone, Raven looked up to thank her savior. Wiping her eyes free of tears, she couldn’t believe who it was. Callie Cartwig. Raven had always looked up to her. An omega  _ and  _ an official on the Ark. It seemed impossible, yet she did it with such grace. 

“Are you all right?” 

Raven nodded weakly as she continued to stare at the woman. “Th-thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if-” 

“It’s okay. You’re okay now.” 

“No, no I’m not,” Raven muttered scrambling to her feet, as she suddenly realized she’d failed. She shakily brushed pass Callie, offering more thank you’s before disappearing around a corner. 

 

_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the Ground _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

“Why does he keep staring at me?” 

Harper rolled her eyes at blonde beside her. “I think you know why.” 

“No I honestly don’t,” Clarke huffed, setting her jaw as she glared right back at the alpha. “I have given him absolutely no reason for him to think that I might be even the tiniest bit, even remotely into him. Why can’t he take a hint?” 

“Who can’t who take a hint?” 

The duo tensed as Octavia made herself visible, walking back from the forest. 

Sending a quick glance to Clarke, who just shrugged and went back to her staredown, Harper scooted over offering Octavia a seat. “Your brother.”

“Oh yeah?” Octavia smiled, clearly amused. “What’s he done now.” 

“He’s just been his normal annoying alpha self. You know how they are.” 

Realizing who she had just said that too, Clarke’s eyes widened. She turned to apologize. “Not you guys though! You’re cool.” 

“Nice save,” Harper chuckled, hiding the fact that her inner alpha was ready to pounce at the insult. 

“Eh, you’re not wrong though,” Octavia said as she leaned against the tree. “Most alphas are dicks. My brother included.”

Clarke grinned, breaking her gaze to turn to Octavia. “You can say that again.” 

“Oh trust me I would.” 

Harper put her hand over heart and put on a horrified expression. “Gasp! How could you say something like that about your dearest sweet brother.” 

Both Clarke and Octavia laughed slightly at her outburst. “Trust me, if you were related to him you’d understand.” 

“Oh I understand,” Clarke chimed in. “And I don’t even have to be related to him.”  

“That’s the spirit!” 

Octavia sent Clarke a smile. 

The two of them had grown quite close in their few days on the ground. They had this unspoken mutual agreement to look out for each other. Both of them knew that their relationship would go beyond being platonic friends, but that didn’t stop them from supporting each other. 

Clarke appreciated someone seeing her just as a person rather than an omega, and Octavia was glad to be in the presence of someone who wasn’t an alpha who thought they were better than her and constantly vied to be the best.

It just worked. 

The sad reality was that despite the fact that they made up a quarter of the alpha population, female alphas were looked down upon. Not by betas or omegas, no they wouldn’t dare. But male alphas always thought they were superior, so alphas like Octavia and Harper had to constantly show no weakness. 

Even though Octavia had gained the respect of all the alphas on the ground, the older generation on the Ark still could be quite old-fashioned. 

Luckily down here, it was all kids who were desperate to survive, so most of them were willing to follow whatever person could lead them best, whether or not they were a male alpha. 

Speaking of. Octavia tensed when she smelled several alphas approaching the trio. 

“Hey, Clarke!” 

All three sets of eyes flicked over to the floppy-haired Finn flanked by Bellamy, Jasper and Monty, and Atom. 

“Finn,” the blonde nodded in acknowledgment. “Bellamy.” 

“What’s up, guys?” Octavia asked as Harper went over to hug her boyfriend.

“We um… we need Clarke’s help,” Bellamy muttered, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Clarke grinned smugly at that. “What? You big strong alphas can’t handle it?” 

“Oh shut it,” Bellamy snapped, clearly not in the mood for someone taunting him. “Will you help us or not?” 

“Help with what?” 

“It’s not really something we can explain,” Finn offered, sensing Bellamy’s growing impatience. “It’s better if we just show you. 

Furrowing her brow, Clarke frowned slightly. “Is it serious?”

“Just… come with us.”

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming. 

Bellamy nodded curtly before turning to march off towards the edge of camp. Clarke remained confused but started to follow. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you later,” Octavia called out as the small group walked away. 

 

_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the Ark _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

Raven ran past the line of people waiting and burst into the medical examination room. Tears were once again threatening to spill from her eyes, but out of frustration this time instead of fear. 

Abby jumped when she heard someone enter, and was instantly relieved yet concerned when she saw who it was. “Raven?” She stepped forward taking in her current condition. “What’s wrong?” 

“I messed up,” she said, beginning to pace around the room, running her hands through her hair. 

Abby frowned, looking worried. “What happened.” 

I can't get the part. Nygel wants me to-” Raven couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, but luckily for her, Abby cut her off. 

“You went to Nygel?” 

“Yeah,” Raven admitted, now afraid that Abby would be mad at her as well.

“Kane's been trying to get her for years,” Abby groaned exasperatedly. “Did anybody see you?” Raven stayed silent and looked at the floor. “Raven. Did anyone see you? This is important.” 

Nodding subtly, Raven couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact as Abby let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Who was it?” 

“Kane.” 

Abby blanched. “Kane!? Oh god.  We’re fucked.” She was about to freak out or go into a rampage of some sorts, but the moment she saw how subdued Raven looked, she froze. 

Taking the young mechanic’s cheeks in her hands, she scanned her face for any signs of distress. “Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? What’d he say?” 

When Raven pulled away, she finally saw a faint hand print on her throat and gasped. “Did he hurt you? I swear to god!” 

Raven didn’t say a word, but her bottom lip quivered in a way that made Abby’s only instinct to make her feel better. 

Not able to help herself, she engulfed Raven in the warmest hug she had ever given. Raven, in turn, melted into the embrace. Letting the sweet scent of the alpha soothe her after all she had been through that day, she brought herself as close as she possibly could, while Abby held her even tighter. 

They stayed together for a few minutes, just relaxing into each other’s arms in silence before Abby mumbled into the top of Raven’s head, 

“Are you sure Nygel has the part?”

Raven tensed but still didn’t move her head from her shoulder. “She can get one, yeah.”

“Ok. I'll take care of it.”

Untangling her arms from around Raven, Abby moved as if to leave, until Raven grabbed her wrist to stop her.  

“Abby, no,” she protested. “Whatever you’re going to do, it isn’t safe. Kane’s onto you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Abby assured, gently prying her hand from Raven’s and moving to cup her face once more. No matter what, we need to get that pod down to the ground.” 

 

_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the Ground _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

“Murphy!” 

“Clarke wait! We need to come up with a plan!” Bellamy insisted as he tried to stop the fuming blonde on her march back to camp.

“Wells was my friend! He’s not going to get away with this!” 

“And he won’t,”  Finn cut in, making Clarke stop abruptly as he got in her way. “But Bellamy is right.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d think that.” 

“He is!” Finn insisted, putting his hands on Clarke’s shoulder. “They view you two as their leaders, we have to be careful how we handle this. We can’t let things get chaotic, but we also need to be better than the Ark. Floating people isn’t the way to go. We have to start a new life down here.” 

Bellamy and Finn shared a look as Clarke seemed to ponder the idea. “Well what do you suggest we do?” she said, shrugging off his hands.

“Well first of all, we have to find out if he’s guilty.” 

“Oh come on, Monty,” Bellamy growled, not liking being questioned by a beta. “His knife was right next to the fingers. And you saw how they fought on the first day. Who else would it be?” 

“I don’t know,” Monty mumbled.

Ignoring his protests, the group quickly moved to trail after Clarke as she continued to head to camp. Clearly not at all calmed down, Clarke stormed in through the front gate and made a beeline for Murphy, who was standing with some other alphas by a pile of wood planks. 

“MURPHY!”   

Startled, he immediately tensed at the angry looking people approaching him. Trying to look bigger and more intimidating, he squared back his shoulders. “What do you want?” 

Sensing how worked up Clarke was, Finn decided to speak for the group. “Look we just wanted to talk to you about where you were-”

Clarke scoffed at Finn’s attempt to be a peacekeeper. Wanting answers immediately she threw the sharpened piece of metal with the initials J.M. into the dirt. “Is this yours?”

Murphy frowned, and bent down to pick it up. 

“Don’t touch that!” 

“Well then how am I supposed to see if it’s mine?” Looking up unsurely, he grabbed the makeshift knife and turned it over in his hand. “Yeah I made this. Why?” 

“WHY?” Clarke fumed. “Because you used it to kill Wells?” 

Anyone in a 100 foot radius went silent. Murphy paled slightly. “What are you talking about? I didn’t touch your precious little prince.” 

“Then why was your knife the murder weapon?” 

“I don’t know!” Murphy defended taking a step back. “I lost this the other day! This the first time I’ve seen it in a while!” 

Clarke scoffed. “A likely story.”

A crowd had slowly begun growing around them unsettling Murphy even more. “Bellamy you’ve gotta believe me. I swear it wasn’t me!” 

Deciding that he needed to take control of the situation before anything got too dangerous, Bellamy reached out for the knife. “Don’t worry, we’ll hear you out. Let’s just go to the dropship to discuss this in private.” 

Nodding, Murphy moved to hand over the knife. Unfortunately, someone from the crowd thought he was trying to attack Bellamy, and screamed. “He’s got a weapon!” 

Immediately all hell broke loose. 

As the crowd pushed forward, Murphy, suddenly fearing for his life, tried to run, only to be thrown backwards by an angry alpha. Before anyone even knew what was happening, someone threw a stone, hitting him in the head. 

Stumbling, he fell into Clarke. Despite her anger towards him, she too was beginning to worry about their safety and tried to lead him towards the dropship. 

Amidst the chaos, Bellamy had lost sight of  Clarke and began to panic. When he saw Murphy’s arm around her neck, presumably choking her, he lost it. 

Growling in a rampage, he rushed through crowd to get to Clarke. Separating the two, he pulled his back, and ignoring Murphy’s terrified eyes, he brought his fist down, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

Seeing him passed out, pacified Bellamy a little, but he was still boiling with rage. Turning to everyone around him, he pulled Clarke to his side. “Anyone who messes with her, messes with me!If you hurt her! I’ll hurt you!” 

Clarke scowled, as she broke herself free from his hold, and stormed away. Panting heavily and still slightly hazed, Bellamy wanted to follow her until he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back.  

Octavia looked up at him with calming eyes. “You take Murphy to the dropship, I’ll go make sure she’s alright.” 

With a protesting whine at the thought of leaving Clarke with another alpha, he reluctantly turned to pick up the unconscious Murphy. 

Octavia sighed as she broke into a slow jog to catch up with Clarke. 

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly in the woods, she was about to give up when she caught a glimpse of golden hair ducking behind a tree. 

“Clarke, I know you’re there.” 

“Just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that when you’re upset,” she argued, softly walking closer.

“Well what if you’ll just make me more upset?” Clarke shot back. 

Octavia stilled for a moment. “Well I can try my best to not do that? Come on. Do you want to talk to me? I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about.” 

“It’s not that,” Clarke admitted in a whisper. “We hadn’t even spoken in ages before we came down here. I was so pissed at him for what I thought he did to my dad. And sure he was my friend, but as of lately I haven’t really cared about him.”

Frowning, Octavia moved to sit next to her, their backs against the tree. “Oh. Well then what has you so upset?” 

“Your brother.”

“Bellamy? What’d he do?” 

“You were there. You saw it.”

“Saw what?” Octavia asked genuinely confused. 

“The way he… I don’t know. Tried to  _ claim  _ me. In front of everyone!”

Octavia only became more confused. “You’re mad that he tried to protect you?” 

“Oh not you too,” Clarke groaned, letting her head fall back into the tree. “That wasn’t an act of protection. That was an act of possession.” 

“I’m… lost.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Now, every other alpha on this entire planet thinks that I’m  _ his  _ omega, and he’s protecting what’s  _ his. _ ” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Octavia questioned again. “You saw how crazy it got today. Wouldn’t a little protection be helpful?

“Omegas aren’t just weak little bitches who need an alpha to do everything for them and protect them, Octavia! I don’t need his  _ protection! _ ” 

“I’m not saying tha-” 

“But you are!” Clarke huffed, getting more aggravated. “You think that I need someone like you, an alpha, to be considered a part of this society. Otherwise I’m nothing.” 

“I do not!”

Giving her an ‘ _ oh really’ _ look, Clarke crossed her arms. “Oh yeah? What do you think is the main reason omegas exist?” 

“To um.. To have pups?” 

Wrong answer.

“Exactly,” Clarke snorted. “Typical alpha. Omegas can’t be doctors? Or Chancellors? Or anything more than the weakest of our kind? If you think all we’re good for his giving birth, which betas can do too, then we’re worthless without alphas!”

Octavia stared at her completely torn. “That’s not what I’m saying. I know you can be anything you want. Look at you! You’re a better leader than Bellamy. It’s just- Isn’t it nice to know there is someone protecting you?”

“Not like this. Bellamy being possessive isn’t the same. I want to find my mate and fall in love with them, and we support  _ each other.  _ They protect me, and I can protect them just as much, and in different ways. That’s how it’s supposed to work.” 

“I never thought about it like that…” 

“Of course you didn’t. You’re an alpha, you all think you’re the greatest thing to ever happen to humanity.” 

“No we don’t.”  Octavia chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood by bumping her shoulder into Clarke’s. 

“Whatever you say,” Clarke hummed staring off into the forest. “Now why don’t you go spread the word of how to be a decent person instead of a shitty alpha. I kind of want to be alone.”

Bristling slightly at her tone, Octavia was hesitant to leave her, but realized it was for the best. “I’ll be right inside the wall if you need me.”

 

_ OoOoOoO _

_ On the Ark _

_ OoOoOoO _

 

“Abby, how about I pace in the operating room next time  _ you're  _ working?” Raven asked, trying to break the tension in the room. 

With all the noise the doctor was making she was having a hard time concentrating on putting the pressure regulator in. She could feel the apprehension rolling off of her, which only made Raven uneasy as well. 

Suddenly, Abby’s tablet beeped and the staticky voice of Eric Jackson appeared. “Abby, did you take morphine from the clinic?”

She froze, face noticeably paling.“They inventoried already?” 

“No.” Jackson rushed out as his eyes darted around the med bay making sure he was alone. “Kane was just here. He's on his way to Mecha to arrest both of you right now.”

Raven stopped her movements to stare at Abby in disbelief. “You gave Nygel morphine?” 

“She turned me in,” Abby muttered to herself, almost forgetting the presence of the young mechanic. “How could she do that!?” 

Afraid to even ask, Raven hesitantly set down her tools. “How much longer?” 

“They're gonna be here in 5.”

After a moment Abby finally looked up to see the look on Raven’s face. They both knew what she was going to say. What she had to do. “No matter what happens, you launch that pod. Do you understand?” 

Raven shook her head vehemently. “I'm not going without you.”

“Only one of us needs to get to the ground, Raven,” Abby said trying to hide her emotion. Moving closer, she put her hands on Raven’s shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. “The second you find those kids, you radio back.”

Unable to resist, Raven flung herself into Abby’s arms, wanting to be engulfed by her scent just one more time until who knows how long until they saw each other again. “Abby, they'll float you,” she said softly, voice cracking ever so slightly as she clearly tried to hold back tears. 

Abby pulled her in even tighter, “Then they'll float me.” She really tried not to let the omega know just how terrified she was of losing her, she had to be strong for both of them. But she really was going to miss her terribly. 

Pulling away, she held back her tears. “Tell Clarke I love her.”

Before Raven could respond, Abby was out the door, sealing it shut behind her. Wiping away the one tear that managed to escape, she quickly turned back to the pod, determined to get it off the ground. 

As she heard Abby’s footsteps retreating down the hallway, she desperately tried to get the pressure regulator up and running. It was the last thing they needed.

_ She  _ needed. She was doing this alone. She had to. 

Pushing away any thoughts of what could happen to her if she failed, Raven got back to work. But as the commotion in the hallway grew, so did her stress. 

Frantically trying to screw in the last valve, she chanted, “Come on, come on!” Just outside the door, she could smell the fury coming from Kane as he addressed Abby. She needed to leave right now. 

With one final twist of her wrench, the pressure regulator let out a hiss of steam as it heated up before stopping completely. “No!” Raven cried, throwing her tool against a wall.  “Damn it! She gave us a bad part.”

Dropping her face in her hands, she tried to push the stench of alpha out of her nose so she could clear her mind. When that didn’t work she groaned in frustration and lifted her head. 

That’s when she saw it. 

On the wall right above where she threw her wrench was an old spacesuit. Jumping up she ran over to inspect, nearly screaming for joy when she saw it was intact. She quickly slid it on and ran back to the pod. 

The scent of two alpha’s seemed to be getting closer as she shut the door, but she gave it everything she had to keep calm as she adjusted her coordinates and made sure everything was ready. 

As a final good luck charm, she pulled out her favorite necklace and hung it around one of the controls. It was just a scrap of metal folded to look like a raven but it meant the world to her, and there was no way she was going to go to earth without it. 

Taking one last breath, Raven slammed her fist onto the launch button and braced herself as the pod descended from the ark. 

She watched in awe as the ark that always seemed so huge slowly started to shrink smaller and smaller as she drifted farther away. But now was not the time to be amazed. Shaking it off, she returned her attention to her course, continuing to adjust flips and levers as the pod heated up, barreling closer and closer to the ground. 

She was going to make it. She just had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!
> 
> There was an overwhelming amount of interest in both of the stories (which is basically the greatest feeling ever) but since this one had a lot more, Then There Were Two is the one I'm going to continue! Getting such a positive response and reading all the comments really got me excited inspired me to write this chapter ASAP! So here it is, and even longer than I expected! 
> 
> I'm starting school this coming week, so I'll see if I have time to write another chapter, but I can't make any promises. I'll let you know when I can get into a solid writing schedule. (Hopefully that will be next week)
> 
> Also, to everyone who has been asking if Bellarke is happening: no it is not! Just like in the first season where it was like high key clear that Bellamy liked her, it's a one sided liking. Clarke is still waiting for her Commander in shining armor to sweep her off her feet.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, and keeping letting me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!


	3. The Landing

“What the hell was that?

All movement in the camp stopped for what seemed like an eternity as every pair of eyes turned to the sky to watch some metal craft hurtle towards the ground in a blaze of fire.

“Is that a transport ship?” 

“No, it can’t be. It’s too small.” 

“So what… supplies?” 

“Maybe it’s people!” 

Clarke pushed through the group of people ardently staring at the sky trying to decipher what this ship was. She had a feeling what it might be, but she couldn’t be sure. Finn was trailing behind her, trying to get her to explain what was happening, to no avail. She was on a mission.

Octavia was one of the masses looking on in wonder until she felt someone be pushed into her. Naturally, she caught the person and was surprised to see who it was. 

“Shit, sorry O. Someone bumped me.” 

“You’re fine,” she assured, helping the blonde get her footing. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” 

“No, but we’re gonna get to the bottom of this. I’m just looking for your brother. Do you know where he is?” 

“He’s probably in his tent, but I don’t know if I’d go in there.” 

Before Clarke could ask why not, a scream rang out above all the others. “It’s almost here!” 

Once again, not a soul could turn away from the blazing glory right in front of their eyes. It was so close now that it was beginning to disappear beyond the trees. Then came the impact. The whole surface of the earth seemed to shake when it touched down with a loud boom. And then came the silence. 

It didn’t last very long, but it was deafening. 

Octavia was the first to speak. 

“Do you- do you smell that?” 

It was quiet enough that only Clarke heard it, but from her tense posture and the low growl building in the back of her throat as she let out a possessive pheromone, others began to notice as well and back away.

Clarke, of course, was wary of the new threatening stance of the alpha, but too concerned for her friend, she remained as calm as possible. “Smell what O? Burning jet fuel? Because yeah.” 

“No…”

With each passing second, Octavia became more animalistic, making Clarke roll her eyes as Finn squared back his shoulders trying to seem more intimidating and dominant. 

“Well then what is it?” she probed, beginning to pump out a soothing scent that clearly wasn’t working.

Octavia snarled as if the smell burned her, and snapped her eyes shut. Directing her nose to the sky she inhaled deeply, and let out what almost sounded like a please purr. 

“It’s an omega.” 

Finn stared at her questioningly, sniffing for himself, while Clarke bowed her head and took a step back. “Sorry I can go away if that’s easier for you. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s not you…”

“What are you talking about?” Finn asked, stepping in front of Clarke in a half-witted attempt to protect her. “I don’t smell anything.” 

Rather than answer, Octavia turned and pushed two betas out of the way as she nearly broke into a sprint towards the front gate. 

“Octavia wait!” 

Clarke actually did have to run to catch up with her, but before she could make it out into the woods, she was able to catch her arm and pull her to a stop. “Octavia! What’s gotten into you? You can’t go out by yourself at this hour! We don’t even know what’s out there!” 

Octavia stayed with her back facing Clarke. Taking another deep breath she clenched her hands into fists, making the blonde worry that she could be dangerously close to her rut. 

“That ship had an omega in it,” she growled out as if not being allowed to follow her inner wolf’s desires was physically paining her. “It’s not you. An omega just fell from the sky and I need to make sure she’s okay.” 

“She?” Octavia tried to pull her arm away, but Clarke was quick to spin her around. “What do you mean  _ she _ ? I can’t even smell an omega let alone what’s in their pants. How are you doing that?”

When she finally looked up, Clarke gasped as she saw Octavia’s eyes. They looked just like a wolf’s. 

“I don’t  _ know.  _ I just  _ am.  _ And I know that she needs me.” Confused by her own words, and why she was feeling this way, Octavia shook her head and finally freed herself from Clarke’s grasp. “So I need to go.” 

Once again Clarke found herself trailing after Octavia in a desperate attempt to stop her. “Can’t this wait till morning? There’s no way you’ll find her tonight. And you can’t help  _ anyone  _ if you get lost.” 

“Clarke!” Stopping abruptly, the omega nearly ran into her. “I’m going to be fine! You can’t stop me so just stay here!” 

Realizing that she was right, Clarke called out once more as Octavia disappeared into the darkness, but made no effort to follow her. 

Half angry and half terrified she quickly walked back to camp only to bump into Finn again. “Where’d Octavia go?”

“Out.” 

“What do you mean out? Why’d she do that?”

Clarke groaned in annoyance as brushed him off. “Can you stop asking stupid questions and just help me find Bellamy?

“Ummm yeah of course. We were gonna check his tent.” 

Clarke didn’t say anything else as she stormed over to the biggest tent in the camp. Not even hesitating she burst in, only to see two half-naked girls getting dressed. 

“Wow. Ever heard of knocking bitch?” 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke turned around to give them privacy only to see Finn standing there gawking. 

“Oh great, it’s a free show!” 

Having gotten Finn to stop drooling by pushing him out of the tent, Clarke sighed. “Where the hell is Bellamy?” 

The second girl scoffed as she pulled on her shirt. “If you find out, let me know.” 

“What? You lost him?”

Even though on the ark these betas could have given her hell, she knew down here they had no authority over her.

“Ha ha  _ funny _ . He left after everybody started yelling about some dropship. He didn’t say where he was going.”

“Well that’s just great,” Clarke huffed, running her hands through her hair. “What is it with Blakes and running off in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t know,” the now fully dressed brunette mused, feigning interest. “I think the real question is, if you’re his omega why does he still find the need to come to us? Don’t know how to satisfy your alpha properly?”

Growing tired of her smirk, Clarke snapped. “Please. Like I would want anything to do with him. If you hadn’t noticed, some of us are actually trying to make sure we all survive. So if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.” 

Without so much as a second glance, she stormed out of the tent. 

Yes, she had things to do, but she wasn’t sure how she could get them when the two people she needed help from were off in the wood somewhere. 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia had no idea how long she had been running for, but no part of her wanted to stop. Her inner wolf was going crazy at the thought of being even a little bit closer to this omega. Her scent was getting stronger with every passing minute, which only fueled Octavia’s desires and pushed her to go even faster. 

She had no idea where she was going, but she just left that up to the part of her that was literally being pulled towards the most heavenly scent she’d ever smelled. Closing her eyes for a minute to let her inner wolf guide her, and because she couldn’t see much anyway, Octavia continued running.    

With each step, the almost painful feeling in her chest dissipated, as if being closer to whoever this omega was, was physically calming her. Her wolf was practically howling with glee now that it was finally being listened to and they were finally getting what she wanted. 

No.  _ Needed _ .  

Octavia had never felt like this before. Completely and utterly at the mercy of her deepest desires, that is. But she didn’t even care. There was only one thing on her mind. 

_ Omega _ .  

Still not stopping, Octavia inhaled deeply, willing the most perfect scent she had ever smelled to completely overwhelm her.

And for a moment it did. 

Eyes still closed, Octavia suddenly felt like she was flying. Like she was just floating in the air being drawn forward by the sheer essence of this girl. But then the scent quickly soured, tingeing with distress and fear. 

Octavia wavered in her movements, the feeling of flying long gone, immediately replaced by the terrifying sensation of falling. 

Falling down the side of a hill to be exact. 

At first she thought she was just imagining it, but when her head smacked against the cold ground, and the air left her lungs, she knew it was real. But it didn’t stop there.  All she could feel was the unyielding rocks beneath her as she bounced downward, being thrown like a ragdoll. 

But almost as quickly as it started, it stopped, and she found herself smacking into the ground one final time, her head meeting a rock with a sickening smack. 

Dazed, she tried to sit up, but even the slightest movement sent her reeling and she slumped down again. Her eyes fought to stay open as she brought her hand to her hand, but upon seeing the blood that stained it when she pulled away, mixed with the dizziness, she slowly began slipping out of consciousness. 

Her head was throbbing and everything was a blur, but she could faintly make out a pair of feet approaching. Growing a little scared she tried to blink, in case she was just seeing things. But when she opened her eyes for a moment she could have sworn she was met with a pair looking right back at her, but then everything went fuzzy.    

And then everything went dark.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Exhausted from staying up half the night searching for Bellamy and trying to keep everyone else calm, Clarke was finally emerging from her tent when she saw Bellamy slinking back into camp. Not caring that it was still dark out and practically night and most people were still sleeping, the beyond angry blonde, stalked towards him, shouting to get his attention. 

“BELLAMY!” 

With his cover blown, Bellamy winced noticeably before slowly turning around. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be on my case, Princess?”

“Where the  _ fuck  _ were you?!”

“What are you talki-” 

“Oh don’t try and play dumb,” Clarke growled, giving him a sharp push in the chest. “Why were you off in the woods just now?”

“I- uh, I just went for a run.”

“At this hour? You are  _ so  _ full of shit.” 

“And what’s it matter to you?” Bellamy challenged back in an effort to get her so annoyed she’d finally leave him alone because she couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

“What’s it matter to me? A ship from space just dropped down out of the sky last night, containing  _ who knows what _ , and then both you  _ and  _ your sister disappear into the woods. Sounds pretty suspicious if you ask me!” 

“Wait, what do you mean O disappeared into the woods?” Bellamy asked, concern creeping into his voice. 

Clarke scoffed. “What? You didn’t see her on your ‘run’?” 

Ignoring her tone, Bellamy started walking toward the gate. “How could you let her do that?! It’s dangerous out here! Especially at night!” 

“That’s what I said! But you think that stopped her? You Blakes and your stubborn- hey come back here!” 

Too proud or maybe just too worried to stop and listen to Clarke’s scolding, Bellamy set out at a determined pace. He could hear footsteps quickening to follow behind him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Clarke huffed, slightly out of breath as she fell in stride with the angered alpha. 

“To find O.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course, that’s what he’d say. “Fine, then I’m coming with you.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“Well who’s gonna stop me?” she quipped back, making Bellamy freeze.

“I said no.  _ My  _ sister.  _ My  _ responsibility. I can find her myself.” 

“Don’t be an idiot Bell,” Clarke sighed. “It’s dark and you have no idea where she is. Just let me help.”

“How can  _ you  _ help?”

“Well I know she was headed for the ship, so if we go there, it’s a pretty good chance we’ll find her,” Clarke said confidently as she marched off in the general direction she remembered the pod landing in. 

Before she got far though, Bellamy grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the right. “We’re gonna want to go this way then.”

Clarke was a little skeptical of why Bellamy was able to move so surely, but she thought better than to question it. If her suspicions from before were right, more likely than not Bellamy had already found the pod, and since he hadn’t said anything, there was a reason he didn’t want her to know. So she just stayed quiet as she followed the brooding alpha as he stomped his way through the woods. 

After what felt like hours when the sun was finally up, they managed to see a thin stream of smoke coming up beyond a treeline. 

“That must be it,” Bellamy offered as if he  _ hadn’t  _ already been there. 

Not wanting him to be able to cover anything he might have done up, Clarke sprinted into the clearing. 

Her eyes widened at the mess she saw. 

Based on how banged up the pod itself looked, combined with the marks it must have left when it crashed through the trees, it must have been a pretty rough landing. The windshield, if you could even call it that, was completely cracked, probably by something,  _ or someone  _ colliding with it from the inside. 

Clarke winced at the thought. If there  _ was  _ a person in there, they’d probably be dead. And if it was supplies or comms, who knows if they’d still be intact. 

Bellamy appeared at her side again snapping her out of her thoughts. “O’s nowhere in sight. Thanks for nothing princess.” 

Ignoring him, Clarke just walked closer to the door of the pod.

“Clarke! I said she’s not here, let’s just go!” Bellamy said a little too panicked.

Clarke turned back to him with a pointed look. “How can we leave when there might be someone in here! Now come help me get this door open.” 

With a reluctant sigh, Bellamy trudged over to the blonde who was trying to peer through a tiny window. 

“Look! There  _ is  _ someone! Now stop standing there and  _ help me _ .” 

Not wanting to go against the finality in her voice, Bellamy moved beside her and grabbed the handle. 

“On 3?” 

Bellamy only gave a slight sound to show his approval, but that was enough for Clarke. 

“Okay. 1… 2… 3!” 

Clarke pulled with all her might, but Bellamy was less than helpful. The door let out a high pitched groan as the metal creaked, but it didn’t open enough for anyone to get in or out.

“Fuck!” Clarke sighed exasperatedly, letting go with a wince. 

As much as the omega hated him, and as much as she got on his nerves, Bellamy did feel a little bad and nudged her aside. 

“Let me try.” 

Clarke watched on hopefully as Bellamy got a better grip and slowly started to pull. It clearly was a strain but eventually, he had it opened a decent amount, and Clarke quickly stepped in to give an extra hand. With one final push, they managed to force it open completely and let it fall against the fall of the pod with a harsh clang. 

They were both a little stunned at the noise, but Clarke’s attention was quickly brought to the figure within the pod. Octavia was right, she was definitely an omega. Sending a quick glance back at Bellamy who also seemed to notice her scent, Clarke climbed into the pod. 

With the door now open and the sun shining through, she was able to make out a person slumped forward with a crack in their helmet, probably from colliding with the windshield as she had originally worried.

Moving forward a little more, she eased the hopefully only unconscious person backwards so they were properly resting in the seat, and undid the buckles holding them in place. The suit they were wearing seemed to be intact aside from a dark red blood stain that seeped out from where a piece of metal was lodged in their shoulder. 

But that was a whole other problem. 

First, she had to make sure they were still alive. 

As carefully as she possibly could have, Clarke gingerly grasped the sides of the helmet and unsnapped it. It came undone easily enough, but as she slowly pulled it off, the head it was protecting lolled to the side. Worried about a spinal injury, she tried to remember all the times her mom talked about her different cases and gently held the sides of this girl’s head in an effort to support her. 

Octavia had been right again as this was definitely a girl, a  _ very  _ attractive girl. Not that she was checking her out. No of course not. No, she was simply checking for signs of life and noticed she had a nice face.  _ After  _ she realized that she was indeed breathing. 

“Well, is she alive?” 

Clarke had almost forgotten about Bellamy, but as he poked his big head inside the pod with them, she was reminded of his presence. 

“Um, yeah, she’s unconscious but still breathing. She does have a nasty cut on her head and something stuck in her arm though.” 

“Oh good.” 

If Clarke didn’t know any better, she might have thought that didn’t sound like he thought it was a good thing, but once again she chose to ignore it and turn her attention back to the brunette whose face she was practically cradling. 

“We really should have brought some medical supplies with us,” Clarke murmured more to herself, but Bellamy heard her anyway. 

“I’ll- I’ll go see if I can find anything.” 

She doubted he’d be able to get anything useful, but since his presence would probably make this omega uncomfortable when she woke up, Clarke didn’t see any harm in him leaving.

But as he less than gracefully climbed out of the pod, the whole craft shook and Clarke watched alarmed as the girl slowly started coming to. It was so subtle of a movement that at first that she thought maybe she’d imagined it, but then brown eyes slowly fluttered open and blearily stared back at her. 

The girl was clearly disoriented as she regained consciousness but since Clarke was still holding her face, her eyes focused in on her.

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, until the girl blinked and spoke in a soft voice, “Hi.” 

Clarke broke out in to the biggest grin she’d grinned since they landed on the ground. “Hi!” 

Still dazed, the girl blinked a few more times and began to look around, taking in her surroundings. “I- I made it?” 

“You did,” Clarke nodded enthusiastically, still smiling like an idiot. She had no idea how much she missed the presence of another omega, but now that this girl was here and alive, a part of her was so relieved. “Welcome to earth.” 

The girl smiled almost triumphantly as she closed her eyes and tried to let her head fall back, only to realize where Clarke’s hands were. Her eyes snapped open to stare questioningly up at the blonde, who blushed a little at their closeness. 

“Sorry, I just needed to make sure you didn’t damage your spinal cord on impact. I had to stabilize it for you since you were passed out.” Clarke frowned as the girl chuckled slightly. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, you just remind me of someone I know on the Ark.” 

“Who?” 

“Abby,” she said with a slight smile, before cementing her face and coughing slightly. “Um- Griffin. She’s a doctor.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke said with a smile. “It really is a small universe, that’s my mom.” 

“Wait, you’re Clarke?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“Your mom’s the reason I’m down here.” The girl said, sitting up with a wince. “This was all her plan.” 

“What do you mean? What plan?” 

“We were trying to come down here together. If we waited--” A wave of horror wiped over her face. “Oh, my God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill three hundred people to save air.

“What!?” 

“We needed to prove that you were alive! We need to tell them!” 

Clarke started to get a little worried as the girl began to get more and more worked up. She pulled herself out of Clarke’s hold, so clearly her neck was fine, which was a good thing, but her breathing was suddenly erratic and she became pale. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Clarke tried in a soothing voice. “I need you to calm down. We can’t contact anybody if you’re all worked up.” 

But rather than try to relax, she started to get up. Before Clarke could do anything to stop her, she was pushing herself up from her seat and searching for something in the pod. 

"The radio's gone,” she said with a groan. “It must've gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!”

Only getting more worried as the girl frustratedly hit the side of the ship, and moved to get out once more, Clarke tried to ease her back down again. “You don’t need to worry about that right now. I think you should sit back down.” 

“No, I can’t! You don’t understand. Abby’s counting on me! They’re all counting on me!” 

Realizing that she wasn’t going to listen, Clarke quickly backed out of the pod and got ready to catch her if needed. It quickly became very necessary as the girl stumbled out herself and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She took two steps on solid earth before everything started spinning and she slipped out of consciousness for the second time that day. Luckily Clarke had been prepared and moved to catch her the first time she wobbled. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” she cursed to herself as she realized there might be something seriously wrong with her head wound as it seemed to be bleeding more heavily now. 

“BELLAMY!” 

Within seconds, the alpha came bumbling towards them in a panic. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

Sending him an ‘are you serious right now?’ glare, Clarke struggled to keep the once again unconscious girl up. “We need to get her back to camp.” 

“Well what do you expect me to do?” he asked, looking uneasy at the thought of being near the girl. 

“Fucking help me carry her!” Clarke nearly screamed. “She needs medical attention! What’s wrong with you!?” 

For a moment Bellamy seemed to fight some inner turmoil for a moment before he reluctantly stepped forward and awkwardly pulled the omega into his arms, picking her up in a bridal carry with only a little bit of effort.

As he moved and began to walk back to camp with Clarke dutifully trying to compress the bleeding in her head, the girl just slumped lifelessly against him. 

After a few minutes, Bellamy clearly became annoyed or slightly tired from carrying her so far, so he huffed, deciding to take a break for a minute.“Who even is this?” 

“I-” Clarke stopped herself as she realized she never even found out her name. “I’m not sure.” 

“Then how do you know we should be helping her?” 

“Because my mom sent her down here, so we can send a message back to the ark.” 

Bellamy stiffened at that. “And why would we want to do that?” 

Clarke looked him up and down, taking in his unease. “Why wouldn’t we want to? Why are you so afraid of the ark?”

“I’m not,” Bellamy grumbled beginning to walk again.

“Did you do something? Is that why you came down with us? Are you hiding from them?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Oh no?” Clarke pressed further. “So that’s not why you disappeared into the woods last night? You didn’t try to get to the pod before anyone else could so you could trash the radio?” 

“I have no idea what you’re tal-” 

“Raven?!” 

Both Clarke and Bellamy looked up at the sudden voice, not realizing how close they were back to camp, surprised to see Finn. And even more surprised to see him nearly sprint towards them to see this girl,  _ Raven _ , in Bellamy’s arms. 

“What happened to her? Is she okay?” he asked with what seemed like genuine concern. 

“She got pretty banged up when the pod landed,” Clarke explained as Bellamy kept walking. “And I’m concerned about her head, but we’ll see.” 

Finn nodded in thanks. “Okay, but she’s gonna be alright?” 

“Hopefully.” 

“Well, that’s good. Here come on, we can bring her to my tent,” he offered, moving to take her out of Bellamy’s arms. 

But Clarke quickly stepped in his way. “Actually, I’ll be bringing her back to my tent so I can take care of her.” 

Finn looked a little annoyed but relented. He knew better than to argue with Clarke. And Bellamy couldn’t care less what was happening so he simply followed Clarke as she walked through the front gate. 

Quickly making her way to her tent, Clarke set about putting together a makeshift bed for the other omega as Finn attempted to help Bellamy who only shrugged him off. The older alpha surprisingly carefully laid Raven down on the blankets before quickly leaving, no longer wanting to be around the newcomer. 

Clarke did her best to make her comfortable, before turning to Finn with a pointed glare. “I think you should leave.” 

“What are you talking about? I can’t leave her!” 

“She needs to rest Finn, just give her some time. I’ll get you when she wakes up.” 

What she didn’t say was that she couldn’t on good conscience leave Raven, or any omega for that matter, alone with an alpha they didn’t know when they were unconscious, or at all. Even if Finn claimed she knew him, it just didn’t feel right. And after being the only omega down here by herself for the past few days, Clarke wasn’t planning on leaving Raven anytime soon. 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia woke with a start gasping for air. All she could remember was falling. 

And then darkness.

But now she found herself alone, still surrounded by darkness, and still feeling like she was falling even though she could feel the earth beneath her. Her leg was aching but through the darkness, she could just make out that it had been bandaged. 

Someone must have helped her. 

Then she heard a noise come from the shadows. Maybe that someone was still here.

Slowly scooting away from where she heard the sound, she felt herself back into the wall. “Hello?” she called out. “Is anybody here?”

But she got no answer. 

And then the darkness took over once more.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, okay wow it's been a while. 
> 
> So first of all I'd just like to say it's amazing how much of a positive response this story has gotten so I'm really sorry and I feel kind of shitty about not writing more sooner. I've just had a lot going on. Can I just say that senior year sucks? And college sucks? And life sucks? (If you hadn't guessed my depression is at an all time high, or I guess technically it's a low?) But new year, new me, and I've decided that I'm going to do things that I actually like to do, like writing! I really intended to write this fall, but the college process is absolutely horrible and disgusting and let's just say I'm glad I'll never have to do it again. But anyway writing college essays is the worst and really draining and made me actually hate writing for a while. Luckily I got through January 1st but then my college counselor suggested a couple more schools that I need to apply to on January 15th. 
> 
> So I'm baaaack biiiiitchesss!!!!! (After the 15th that is!) 
> 
> Seriously though, I'm making it a resolution to keep writing, so you can expect more updates in the future (I understand if you don't believe me) but I'm finally getting into this story again, so the future looks bright. I have a lot that I want to happen so bear with me. Sorry if it's not what you expected, it's not really what I was expecting and is kind of more like a filler chapter but it does have a purpose! SO GIVE IT A SHOT! When I came back onto this account for the first time in a million years today I was so amazingly surprised and happy at all the comments and how interested you guys are in this, that I just forced myself to sit down and bang this out, so it's not my best work, but it's got me writing again so THANK YOU! (Also as a tiny little gift from me to you in an effort to say sorry I disappeared and because the world always needs more Octaven I have a little story I just posted call Suck it Up Buttercup- feel free to check it out <3)
> 
> Also random question/revelation. People can actually imagine things in their head and like see a picture of it in their mind? Yeah I just learned that that's a thing people can actually do. That must be cool. Guess what! I can't! Apparently I have this thing called Aphantasia where I kind of don't have an imagination and can't imagine or picture or visualize things in my mind. Like if someone tells me to imagine my self on a beach, I just know that I'm thinking about a beach but all I see in my head is black. I've never been able to picture anything so I thought it was normal but apparently it's not and all you (well at least most of you) fuckers can just picture things whenever they want. Not gonna lie it's kind of messed with my head, which is why this has taken so long to write because I've literally been questioning my own process of thinking let alone creating a story, because I'm missing out on like half the experience in getting to picture the things I'm writing about in my head. Guess that's why I like watching TV so much. But anyway I thought I'd shared this weird thing and maybe find out if anyone else has it, because as of now I've only read about cases of it and I've never actually met someone who has it (and trust me I've asked basically everyone I know), so I'm wondering how rare it is.  
> Can you not picture things in you mind either? Congratulations you might have it to, and your mind is officially blown and you will never think the same ever again. Aphantasia. Look it up. Be amazed
> 
> But enjooooy! And thanks for the kudos and comments! :)


	4. They All Come Crashing Down

“Shh! I think she’s waking up!”

“Don’t crowd her! Back up!”

“You! Out!” 

“Clarke come on....”

Raven blearily opened her eyes, only to shut them tightly at the loud noises coming from seemingly everywhere. 

After a moment, Clarke was quick to put a gentle hand on her shoulder and speak softly. “Hi there. You’re okay, and I just made everyone get out so it should be a little quieter. 

Raven gave a small nod and peeked her eye open a bit to see a familiar looking blonde staring down at her worriedly. “Where am I?”

“You’re on earth.” Clarke said with a frown, growing more concerned. “Do you not remember?” 

“No I do,” Raven groaned as she tried to sit up. “I helped Abby make a drop ship and then I fell from the sky and ended with a pretty rough landing. But I survived. I mean where  _ am _ I?”

“Oh thank god.” Clarke sighed. “I honestly would have freaked out if you had amnesia. And speaking of which, I’m pretty sure you have a concussion, so I’m gonna need you to stay seated.” 

Raven shook her head. “No can do, princess. People are counting on me. We’ve gotta get the radio and call back up to the Ark. What time is it? We’ve got to do it quickly!”

Clarke was beginning to realize that Raven might be a little bit stubborn as the latina tried to get up once again, despite looking incredibly dizzy at the movement. 

“We’ll get to that. I promise,” she said before moving to sit in front of her and put her hands on her face. “But like I said, you are most definitely concussed and in no position to be off saving anyone right now. Now can you tell me your name.” 

Rolling her eyes and then wincing at the sudden dizziness that brought on, Raven tried to ignore Clarke’s disapproving gaze. “Raven.” 

“And mine?”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah that’s right.”

“Well  _ Clarke _ ,” Raven said, trying to sit up on her own and brushing off Clarke’s guiding hand. “I don’t think your mom would appreciate it if we let three hundred people on the Ark die just because I hit my head. So I need you to get me to my radio.”

“Now that might be a slight problem.”

“What? Why?” 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered around the tent, looking for something that she seemed disappointed not to find. “Just- Do you think you can walk if I help you?” 

“I can if it will help you get me to the radio.”

“Alright, alright, we’ll get there. Just work with me here.” 

Clarke opted to slowly help Raven stand up in silence, knowing that the girl probably was embarrassed or maybe even ashamed to be needing help in her weakened state. Which was clearly the right decision based on the pained expression the omega wore the entire time. 

When she was finally fully upright, and the blonde judged it was safe to move, they took a few steps forward together, but Raven stumbled after only the second step. 

Clarke immediately stopped and grabbed her waist to steady her. “Are you feeling lightheaded.”

“Light as a feather.” 

“Oh god. We really should have you lay do-” 

“Clarke we need to do this. I can’t just lie here and do nothing, just let me out!” 

With a final push forward, Raven managed to free herself from Clarke’s hand and fall out the front of the tent. 

“Raven!”

The last thing this girl needed right now was a second impact concussion to tip the scale from bad to worse. But before she heard the sickening thud she imagined she would, a relieved voice piped up. 

“Raven?” 

“Finn?!” 

Clarke stepped out of the tent unsure of what she might find, but she definitely wasn’t expecting to see the alpha and omega locked in a tight hug. 

“Finn be careful she’s-” 

But Raven waved her off, much preferring to be held in Finn’s arms even if the pressure was making her shoulder hurt more, than following whatever warning Clarke was gonna give them. 

Clarke sighed and walked past them to give them space, and just in time too as Finn began to attack Raven’s face with his own. Yes literally attack. It was like now that she was here, FInn realized just how starved he’d been for her affection and decided that now was the moment to catch up and apparently suck her face off. Some might consider that romantic but it honestly just looked off putting to her. 

Raven was a little shocked at first, but soon melted into the familiar embrace that she had missed so much. 

“Who would have thought Spacewalker could pull ass, huh?” 

Not even having to have heard the cocky voice that would utter such a phrase to know who it was, Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “Bellamy I’m really not in the mood.” 

“Yeah, yeah, me either princess.” Bellamy said as he sat on the table Clarke stood by, and looked over at the couple by the tent. “But lover boy over there clearly is.” 

“Clearly.” Clarke scoffed. 

“Now we know it’s a good thing that Finn didn’t win you over.” 

“Win me over? Is that what he was trying to do? What an asshole.” Clarke growled now settling a glare on the floppy haired boy. “Tries to cheat on a girl that is willing to drop out of the sky for him. Typical.” 

“Typical what?” Bellamy bristled. “Alpha?” 

“No. Your fragile alphahood can go on to live another day. I was talking about men in general. Typical man.” 

“Still not a compliment there princess.” Bellamy muttered with a scowl as he crossed his arms. 

Clarke laughed. “And there’s the fragile masculinity too.” 

Bellamy left with a low growl but Clarke couldn’t find within herself to care, just watched him stalk over to their dropship and angrily push past one of his goons to get inside. As long as she knew where he was, and could keep an eye on him, everything would be fine. 

She turned back to the incredibly hormonal couple, but when she saw Finn begin to grope at her, she had to look away. Luckily Monty and Jasper were walking by and she quickly ran over to intercept them. 

Monty looked up from wristband he was fiddling with and cocked his head. “Clarke. What’s going on?” 

“Are you having any luck with those?” she asked urgently, suddenly remembering Raven’s preoccupation earlier. “With reaching the Ark?”

Jasper shook his head. “Nope. Even our genius here has his limits. I was just making him take a walk to try to clear his head, since he wasn’t getting anything done in there.” 

“I was  _ so  _ close. But they always get fried at the last minute. And we’re running out of options here. Less than a quarter of us still have our wrist bands and if I keep letting them deactivate once I take them out, we’ll never get anywhere.” Monty said almost defeatedly. 

“Hey we all know you’re trying here Monty.” Clarke offered empathetically. “And besides, we might have an even better option anyway.”    


“What’s that?” 

“New girl in town?”

Things hadn’t exactly been quiet since the buzz of a new omega on the ground got out, but Clarke had managed to keep them at bay. And now that Finn was clearly so committed to her, well maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing that Raven had an alpha all over her. 

“Yep.” She said, pointing with her head behind her. “Look if you dare.” 

Both boys eagerly looked around her with wide eyes. “Well then.” Jasper chuckled. “They look like they’ve missed each other.” 

“I didn’t know Finn had a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, it’s almost like he preferred it that way.” Clarke said coldly. 

“Player’s gotta play.” Jasper shrugged, before Monty punched him in the arm. 

“Not cool dude.” 

“Yeah listen to your resident genius.” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow. 

Jasper just shook it off and pointed at the couple who were still yet to come up for air. “Well apparently someone’s gunning for that spot, buddy.” 

“Well she won’t be if Finn keeps her that distracted.” Monty mumbled as he looked back to the wristband in his hands. 

“God I’m done with this.” Clarke sighed, wanting to put an end to their impromptu makeout session. “Raven!” 

The brunette opened her eyes and looked beyond Finn’s head to the blonde that was staring expectantly at her. Getting the message, she gently pulled away only for the alpha to move right after her, reattaching their lips. It wasn’t until she gave him a little push on the chest that he finally broke out of whatever spell she had him under. 

“What?” He grumbled, annoyed that he’d been interrupted. 

“Clarke needs something. We should go.” Raven explained. 

“But I just got you back,” he whined kissing her once more.

After another ravishing kiss, complete with pulling her impossibly closer, Finn let her go, and Raven pulled back looking dazed. In any other situation looking that woozy after a kiss would be a sure sign of love, but Clarke was pretty sure this girl was just about to pass out, and started hurrying over to the couple.

“You good Rae?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Raven assured letting Finn put his arm around her as she brought her hands to run over face. “What did you need?” 

“About that radio.” 

Raven’s face lit up. “Did you find it?” 

“Not… quite. But I think I might know where we can find it.” Clarke explained glancing back at the dropship.

“Alright great. Let’s go.” Raven said, gesturing for Clarke to lead the way.

“I think you should sit this one out.” 

“What?” Raven crossed her arms with a frown. “What are you talking about?”

“Babe she’s right.” 

“If we  _ do  _ find it we’re gonna need you to be ready to probably fix it, so you should at least rest a little before then. Doctor’s orders.” Clarke tried to argue. 

“Clarke, we need to get that radio.” 

“I know.” 

“You can’t just leave me here.” Raven said determinedly. “I’m coming with you.” 

“Alright then.” Clarke nodded in agreement, before turning to the boys. “We need to find Bellamy.” 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia groaned as she slowly came to. She couldn’t make out anything in the darkness but she had the sinking feeling she wasn’t alone.

Her head was still throbbing, and as she brought her hand to her face she could feel the dried blood flaking at her forehead. After doing a quick check that she still had all her limbs, which she realized she definitely did given how much her leg was throbbing, she tried to sit up, only to fall back instantly, unable to support her own wait.

Trying to remain calm, she wills her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but before that happens she hears distant footsteps begin to grow closer. 

A faint glow soon comes into the room as a figure holding a torch now towers over her. 

Octavia couldn’t help her scream at that. “Please! Please don’t hurt me!”

When the hulking beast only got closer she tried to shuffle away but that only caused even more pain to shoot through her body. And then a hand grabbed her foot and slowly pulled her closer. 

“Please don’t! No!” 

It’s only then that she notices that what she originally thought was a torch was a glowing sword. A sword that was coming entirely too close for her liking.

“NOOOOO!” she shrieked, struggling against his hold as a bright light suddenly overtook her.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Bellamy! Where is it?!” Clarke shouted as she worked her way into a clearing beyond the wall.

“Hey Princess,” the startled alpha greeted, trying to seem as unbothered as possible.  “You taking a walk in the woods?” 

“Oh cut the shit.” Finn interjected, alerting Bellamy to the presence of himself and Raven. “Where’s the radio?” 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the group before him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Save it Bellamy!” Clarke nearly screamed as she jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest.  “This is serious! They’re getting ready to kill hundreds of people up there to save oxygen if we don’t reach them first to stop them.” 

That seemed to give him pause, but before he could say anything else, Raven stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowed. “Wait Bellamy? Bellamy Blake? Everyone on the Ark is looking fo you.”  

“Shut up!” Bellamy growled, clenching his fists at his side.

Clarke and Finn shared a glance. “Looking for him? Why?”

“He shot Chancellor Jaha.” 

Bellamy looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment. “So what if I did? We all know he deserved it.” 

“So you’ve been sabotaging us all this time? Taking off the wrist bands so they’ll think we’re dead and won’t come down. All this “Do whatever the hell we want”? It’s just shit. You want us to fail! You’re full of it you asshole!” No longer able to control his rage, Finn lunged forward to push Bellamy. 

But the older alpha pushed him right back even harder, sending him falling into the omegas behind him. “I’m not doing this now.” 

With that he turned to leave, hoisting the backpack by his feet back onto his shoulders, but Raven was having none of that. “Hey! Shooter!” she called, following after him. “Where’s my radio?” 

Getting no response from the alpha that just continued to walk away, Raven cut in front of him, blocking his path with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“Get out of my way.” He said lowly, glaring at her as he tried to make his scent more intimidating. 

“Where is it?” she demanded, stepping to the side as he tried to go around her.

Trying to restrain himself, Bellamy took a deep breath as he flexed his fists once more. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” 

“Really?” Raven feigned confusion, getting even closer to the enraged face before her. “Well I’m right here.” 

With a feral growl, Bellamy grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into a nearby tree. Clarke screamed and Finn darted forward, but Raven didn’t even flinch, just stared determinedly at the wolf like eyes above her.  Bellamy was pumping out all kinds of pheromones, his inner wolf demanding the submission of a lowly omega, but when he felt a cool metal press against his neck, it quickly turned to panic.

“Where’s my radio?” Raven asked again, clearly not afraid to use the knife she wielded so close to his carotid.

Bellamy growled again and tightened his grip, pushing her farther into the tree, until a pair of hands pulled him back. 

“Yeah Bellamy, way to be the big tough alpha exerting your power over a concussed omega.” Finn taunted, sending him backwards with another push. “Back the fuck off.”

Clarke gave Raven a once over as the other girl leaned her head back against the tree for a moment with her eyes closed. 

“Where is it Bellamy? We need it right now.” 

Bellamy stared at the ground. “I- It’s too late anyway.” 

“What the fuck did you do?”

“I dumped it when I first found the pod,” he admitted, at least having the good sense to look guilty. “I didn’t know.” 

“Where? Is? It?” 

“Just-” Bellamy turned once more and started walking with a renewed purpose. “Just follow me.” 

The trio hesitantly followed, and when they came into view of the river, Raven stopped dead in her tracks.“Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I chucked it from right here.” Bellamy said, pointing to a tree. “It could be anywhere right now.” 

Finn sighed. “Looks like we’re gonna need some help.”  

Clarke ordered Finn to run back to camp and get some more people as Bellamy waded in to his knees and started looking around. Raven went in after him, keeping a large distance between though as she sifted through what looked like seaweed. 

“If we don’t find it… I swear to god,” she snarled at him from across the bank. 

Jaw clenched, Bellamy exhaled deeply. “I’m  _ trying _ . Okay?”'

A few minutes later Finn returned with a handful of people and they all dispersed in the water, heads down in deep concentration. Raven had just about lost hope when suddenly a boy shouted from a ways down the river. 

“Hey! I found it!” 

“Bring it here!” Clarke hollered, running slowly through the water towards the beta. Passing it off to Raven, she looked at her hopefully.“Can you fix it?” 

“I mean, maybe.” Raven mused, turning it over in her hands. “But it’ll take half the day just to dry out the components to see what’s broken.” 

“Like I said.” Bellamy said disheartenedly as he hung his head. “It’s too late.” 

“Do you have any idea what you did?” Clarke fumed, marching over to him and giving him her worst glare. “Do you even care?”    


“Of course I care! You think I want to be responsible for the death of my people!?” 

“Wait, wait. Hold up.” Raven started, giving up with the radio. We don’t actually have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we’re down here.”    
“What are you getting at?” Clarke asked. “How can we do that without a radio?”

Raven seemed lost in her own mind for a second as she thought over options, leaving an impatient Clarke to turn to Finn for an explanation. 

“I know that look.” He said with a small grin. “I think you’re gonna find out about Raven’s specialty now.” 

Snapping back to attention, Raven started walking back to camp. “Do you know if the flares survived reentry on the dropship?” 

“I mean they might have.” Clarke said as she jogged a few steps to catch up with her. “I wouldn’t know where they’d be though, if they did.” 

“Just leave that to me.” 

Within the hour Raven had the entire camp working to help her set off the flares. Most of them were in the midst of creating a giant bonfire, but with the help of Monty and Jasper, Raven was getting close to having a solid launch pad.

“We need to launch those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people. Finn, get that control panel to camp.” She barked over her shoulder as she walked past Monty with his hands full of tools. “You, pull out those fire circuits in one piece or they won't work.”

“Aye aye captain.” 

Raven rolled her eyes goodnaturedly despite the immense tension the entire camp was under, before waving a wrench at a particular blonde.  “Clarke, can I have a hand?”

“Of course.” Clarke nods as she goes to stand by Raven who was leaned over a hunk of metal. "Work these bolts here gently. Rocket fuel likes to go boom. We're gonna need power to fire."

“Alright I think I got it.” 

Raven nodded approvingly before taking a deep breath. “Good, good. I think we’re gonna pull this off.” 

“Yeah well the sooner we can do it the better.” 

With a soft chuckle, Raven wiped her brow. “You’re just like your mom. All ‘Hurry up and save the world!’”   


Clarke tensed slightly. “I’m nothing like my mom.” 

“Relax.” Raven chided, offering a smile. “That's a compliment. Abby's a badass. The pod was her idea. It broke her heart not being able to come down with me, but she never stopped believing you were alive.

“Yeah? Well let’s hope she’s still believing now.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia was getting entirely too tired of waking up by herself in the darkened pit that she was now assuming is a cave. 

But this time, she found herself in significantly less pain, and as she finally managed to sit up she looked at her now fully bandaged leg. 

“He fixed it.” 

She vaguely remembered Clarke once saying something cauterization and hot metal, but she hadn’t cared about it then, and now she was just glad she was still alive not really caring about the details. 

After waiting a little while longer to see if whoever helped her would be coming back Octavia decided that she needed to look around. 

It was still pitch black, but with her eyes slowly adjusting she was able to make out some of the details of the small room she was in. It seemed to be underground or at least built with stone, but in the far corner of the room, the wall looked a little softer.

Slowly pulling herself to her feet, ignoring the way her body screamed in protest, Octavia worked her way to the corner, and began to dig. It was mostly rocks, but they were easily pushed away, and as Octavia realized she might have found a way out, she worked even harder. 

It was torture on her arms, and being upright for this long felt horrible, but she knew she couldn’t stop. After what felt like hours, but really couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, Octavia was ready to give up, but then she felt it. 

A breeze. 

She had reached the surface. Or at least another room. 

Pulling another rock out of the way, Octavia was elated to be met with the picturesque night sky. The stars shining down on her reminded her of all the nights she’d spent on the Ark wishing to be out amongst them. Oh what her past self would think of her now for being on earth. 

But then something caught her eye. 

It was red and fiery as it rocketed across the sky, almost like a shooting star, but going the entirely wrong direction.

It must have been Bellamy trying to show her which direction to go. It had to be a sign.

FIlled with new determination, Octavia works a little faster all the while mumbling to herself. 

“I’m not afraid. I’m not afraid.” 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Everyone at the camp was ecstatic about their apparent success, and while most were celebrating, Clarke noticed that Bellamy had snuck off on his own again. 

“Why do you still look so guilty?” Clarke prodded, trying to be nice to him for once. “For all we know it might have worked.”

“Whatever.” Bellamy huffed. 

“Seriously. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just- Have you seen my sister?”

“Octavia?”

“I haven’t seen her since we fought earlier.” Bellamy admitted, trying not to seem to hurt. 

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” 

“She’s not. I’ve looked everywhere.” 

Now Clarke’s had a worried expression to match Bellamy. 

“Well let’s not go completely apocalyptic just yet. I’ll help you look again. You can search the dropship while I check the tents. 

Bellamy nodded curtly, turning away for a second as he brushed his nose against the back of his sleeve. “Thanks for this.” 

“Oh don’t thank me. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Octavia.”    


ooo

“Clarke it’s been hours. Something’s wrong. What if she’s hurt?”

Clarke had never seen Bellamy look this frazzled, and it was really starting to affect her too. It was hard enough to be a leader to 100 delinquents, but even harder when the most respected alpha at the moment was going through moodswings on a dime. At first he was pissed, and then worried, and now almost desperately sad. 

Just very un-Bellamy-like. It was strange. 

“Calm down. Let’s get a group together and go out. You’ll never get anywhere on your own. We need a tracker.” 

Bellamy seemed to give that a moment of thought before nodding. “Finn.” 

“I’ll go check his tent.” Clarke offered, already starting to walk over there. 

She hadn’t really talked to Finn in a while. Not since his girlfriend dropped from the sky. Granted that hadn’t been quite a full day yet, but still. She was beyond annoyed that he thought he could string two omegas along like that. Now she was glad she had rejected his advances.

Pushing aside her feelings Clarke walked up to his tent, and seeing that it was unzipped, walked right in, only to see Raven perched on Finn’s lap as they passionately kissed. 

Raven turned around at the disturbance, and Clarke turned bright red. “Oh sorry. I couldn’t exactly knock and I thought you’d heard me or you would have said something.” 

“Um no you’re fine.” Raven got out as Finn continued to kiss her neck. “Did you need something?” 

“Yeah Finn actually.”    
The boy opened his eyes upon hearing his name, but didn’t make a move to pull away, or stop roaming his hands over Raven’s back. 

“What?” 

“Bellamy needs a tracker. We can’t find Octavia.” 

Raven frowned, but Finn just groaned and buried his face into her chest. “Babe!” She chastised, cheeks tinting pink as she was basically being motorboated in front of the one friend she’d made down here. “Come on.” 

She managed to coax him away from her long enough for her to ask, “Who’s Octavia? I haven’t heard that name before.” 

“That’s because you haven’t met her.” Clarke said before wincing and looking down when Finn started loudly sucking on Raven’s neck again despite her efforts to push him off. 

“Where was she?” 

“Well we think she actually went looking for you when she went missing.” Clarke explained. “She said something about smelling an omega and needing to help her, and then she was gone.”

Raven’s eyes widened at that. “Is she- Is she an alpha?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke answered, not really sure why that mattered. “But anyway, she’s been gone for who knows how long. And Bellamy’s really freaking out. So can you help us Finn?” 

The boy pulled away briefly only to grumble out, “I’m kinda busy here.” 

“Finn are you being serious right now?” Raven scoffed, pushing back on his chest to try and meet his gaze. 

“Rae, it’s been too long. I’ve missed you. I need you!” Emphasizing his point by squeezing her ass, Raven gasped and swatted his hands away.

“Finn! Don’t be a jerk! Go help her!”

Raven wasn’t quite sure if it was because she knew how horrible it felt to be lost, or if it was because her inner wolf refused to calm down at the thought of this girl being hurt (she chose to believe it was the former) but she knew that she had to help find her. 

So after making quick work of putting her hair in a ponytail, Raven stood and hauled Finn up after her. 

“Guess I’ll be helping after all.” The irritated alpha grumbled, clearly his pride hurt at being denied in front of an audience. 

“What is with him lately?” Raven asked after he shuffled out of the tent. 

“Beats me.” Clarke shrugged as she held the flap open for Raven.

Just as they reached Bellamy their attention was pulled away by someone shouting. 

“Look up in the sky! It’s beautiful.” 

Seemingly hundreds of shooting stars poured down from the sky in a bright light, and while most people watched in awe, Raven cursed under her breath and rubbed her hands over her face. 

“It didn’t work. They didn’t see the flares.” 

“A meteor shower tells you that.” Bellamy asked, confused at Raven’s sudden shift in demeanor. 

“That’s no meteor shower.” Clarke sighed. “It’s a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to earth from the Ark. They didn’t get our message.”

Raven growled and stalked over to Bellamy. “This is all because of you!” 

“Hey I helped you find the radio!” He weakly defended himself.

“Yeah after you hacked it from my pod and trashed it!” 

“Hey!” Clarke shouted to get their attention as she stepped between them. “It’s no use now. All this means is that we have to talk to them. Three hundred isn’t going to be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping, and if we don’t tell themit’s survivable down here, they’ll just keep killing.” 

Bellamy shook his head. “All I know is that my sister is out there somewhere and she needs me to go find her. I can deal with this later.” 

“Oh just go.” Raven scoffed, turning her back on him, now facing Clarke. “I mean I can try to fix it, but the transmitter’s smashed. So unless there’s a parts depot down here we’re not gonna talk to them.

Clarke watched as Finn led Bellamy and a small group away, before her eyes lit up in realization. “I think I might now just the place to get one.

Raven looked at her skeptically, but then shrugged. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s do this princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever look at yourself and go "wow you're such a liar"? Because I do. Sorry for lying and saying I was going to be writing a lot of this story back in January, because as you've seen... that just didn't happen. Because reasons. 
> 
> But yeah I'm back now. And I'll be trying to update more regularly (can't lie though it probably won't be every week). Sorry to the people who wanted Octavia and Raven to meet already but if you've read anything of mine, you should know I'm very slow and dramatic to eventual Octaven. They are going to meet next chapter though and sparks will fly (probably... I mean this is Raven we're talking about, something might explode). How do we feel about Finn in this? I'm obviously not having him be good for Raven, but I haven't decided if I should actually have him die like in the actual show...
> 
> I'm not sure how many people are still interested in this story, but if you've liked it, let me know what you think!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. When We First Met

Octavia stumbled through the darkness. After having been locked in a room for the majority of her life, getting to run in the wild had always been her dream, but this was quickly turning into a nightmare. 

She’d lost track of how long she’d been running, but based on how the sun was just beginning to creep above the trees, it must have been hours. She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or terrified at that thought. On the one hand, that would mean she’d put as much space as possible between her and her grounder kidnapper, but on the other hand, she would have thought she’d have made it to camp by now. 

Her leg was officially killing now (not that it wasn’t before) but now moving was becoming unbearable. Deciding to take a break, she leaned against a tree, gasping for breath as she peeled back her bandages. She winced at her mangled knee. 

Octavia wasn’t one to be overly squeamish, but even she had her limits. Quickly looking away and covering it back up, she tried to push the image from her mind. 

With a shiver at the cold wind that shook her to her bones, she forced herself to stand again and trudged onward. 

With each step, she felt herself becoming more exhausted, and light headed. Which if she learned anything from Clarke, she knew that definitely wasn’t a good sign. But she still managed to have hope until she started hallucinating. 

Her vision was definitely getting blurry, but she brushed that off as just being tired. But when she started hearing things, she thought she was going crazy. 

“Octavia!”

That sounded like Finn. 

“OCTAVIA!” 

That was definitely Bellamy. 

Despite her lightheadedness, Octavia started walking toward the sound. “Bell?! I’m here!” 

“Octavia?!” 

“Bellamy! I’m he-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Octavia was grabbed and pulled behind a tree, a hand clamping over her mouth. Octavia screamed from beneath her captor, lashing out as much she possibly could. 

Tears almost made their way down her cheek. She had been so close, and now her freedom was slipping out of her grasp. 

In complete survival mode, she managed to break an arm free and hit her attacker in the chest. The sudden movement caused the grounder to drop her, and she immediately took off running, but her leg prevented her from making a full escape. 

Once again an arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled back, but not before she let out a scream. 

“BELL! HELP!” 

A protective scent immediately filled the air. “Octavia?!!”    


The grounder, who Octavia now realized was an alpha, was quickly becoming angry, and tightened his grip on her just as Bellamy burst into the clearing followed by several other alphas and betas from camp. 

“Let. Her. Go!” Bellamy snarled, cautiously approaching the two, his make shift axe raised as a challenge. 

The grounder just growled back. 

“I don’t think he speaks English Bell.” Octavia got out, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body. 

“Well I’m pretty he can understand what this means.” Bellamy said, dropping his bag and hoisting his axe up, clearly ready to attack. 

In response the grounder let go of Octavia and picked up his own weapon, some kind of mix between a spear and a sword. 

Despite her pain, Octavia jumped forward to grab the grounder’s arm in an effort to stop him. “Wait no! You can’t, he’s my brother!” 

The much larger alpha simply shrugged her off and turned back to Bellamy, baring his teeth. 

Bellamy to his credit, didn’t back down and instead charged head on, despite the size difference. He let out a yell as he tried to swing his axe, but the grounder deftly dodged it and set him flying backwards with a hit from the butt of his spear. 

Bellamy’s cronies were definitely more hesitant, but given their number advantage they didn’t shy away. With much less enthusiasm, they too began to move in on the grounder who simply hurled his spear. 

Octavia yelled out when it struck Monroe in the chest with such force that it sent her flying back into a tree. 

“Stop! You have to stop! I’ll stay with you!” 

But Bellamy was having none of that. Scrambling back to his feet he picked up his axe and charged forward again. This time the grounder welcomed him with open arms, until he knocked the weapon out of her brother’s hands and tackled him to the ground in a choke hold. 

Bellamy weakly fought back, striking at his face as he slowly grew closer to unconsciousness. But suddenly the grip on his neck was released and the grounder fell limply on top of him. 

Rolling out from underneath the massive alpha, Bellamy looked up to see Octavia with a rock in her hand standing over him. 

“You’re welcome.” she said smugly, as Finn quickly went to offer him a hand to get up. 

Octavia was rather shocked when she found herself being pulled into a hug. 

“You’re never allowed to leave like that.” 

“Oh right, my bad. I’ll try not to be kidnapped again.” 

Pulling back, Bellamy left his hands on her shoulder, giving her once over. “Did he hurt you?” 

“Not really.” Octavia shrugged. “Most of this is just from when I fell.” 

“When did you fall?” 

Remembering the whole reason she was out in the first place, Octavia’s eyes widened. “The omega! Did you find her? Is she okay?” 

Bellamy glanced at Finn who looked just as confused. “Yeah, she’s fine. Got kind of banged up on her way down, but she’s fine. Why?” 

“Where is she?” 

“At camp?” Finn answered hesitantly, still put off by her obsession with his girlfriend. 

“Well then we need to get back there!” 

Octavia wrenched herself from Bellamy’s steadying hands, and soon found herself falling. Luckily Finn was able to catch her before she completely wiped out, but that only made her realize just how bad her leg was. 

“I thought you said you were okay.” 

“I’m fine.” Octavia said pulling away, too stubborn to let Finn help her anymore. “Let’s just go.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he watch his sister limp away, but knew he couldn’t just leave her. “Alright now you and you, grab our new prisoner, we need some answers.” 

The two betas he had pointed at, instantly scrambled to follow his order, and once he was sure they could handle it, Bellamy jogged after his sister, slapping her back when he caught up with her.

“Now let’s get you back to camp.” 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Raven watched with a raised eyebrow as Clarke pushed away a pile of leaves to reveal some kind of hatch. 

“What is this place?” 

“This is my art supply store.” the blonde responded with an impassive face. 

“Okay…?” Raven mumbled, just trying to break the awkward silence that followed as Clarke climbed down into what seemed to be some kind of vehicle. 

“How did you find this?” she offered again as Clarke was buried in some chest, digging around. 

“I didn’t. Finn did.” 

“Always the adventurer.” 

“Yup.” 

Raven frowned at the short responses she was getting. “Are you… mad at me or something?” 

“What?” Finally looking up, Clarke felt guilty as she could feel the anxiety rolling off of Raven. “No of course not. I just feel terrible. The whole flares failing thing, and hundreds of people dying, it’s a lot to have on your shoulders. It’s a lot of stress.” 

“You know you don’t have to handle it alone.” 

“I know… it’s just… I don’t want to ask too much of anyone else.” 

“Hey,” Raven said softly, stepping closer to put her arms out opening them for a hug. “It’s not asking if I’m offering.” 

Clarke averted her eyes, but welcomed the embrace. “You know I haven’t had a real hug in too long.” 

“I’m always down for a hug princess.” 

Staying in her arms for a moment, Clarke basked in letting someone else in, before she pulled back and slapped Raven’s butt, earning a surprised look. 

“Now let’s get to work!” 

Clearly both a little uneasy at the affection, Raven coughed as Clarke blushed. “I mean, I know I said I was offering… but-” 

“Oh please!” Clarke laughed, chucking a pillow she found at the brunette. “I wouldn’t want to mess with  _ Finn’s  _ property.” 

Raven bristled at that. 

Clarke noticed, and realized how what she said probably wasn’t the nicest thing she could have, but she wasn’t sure how to take it back. Raven for her part, didn’t say anything either, instead choosing to put extra effort into her searching. 

They went about in silence for a little while, neither one wanting to be the first to speak, but Clarke finally did when she could no longer contain her excitement. 

“Yes!” Brandishing a remote control for a toy car she held it out to Raven. “Would this work?” 

Raven studied it carefully eyes lighting up. “This is… perfect. I could definitely make this work! I’d just have to rewire the-” 

“Yeah yeah,” Clarke interrupted. “All I care about is the ‘I can make this work’. You really think you can?”  

“Oh definitely. It might take some time, but I’ll get it done.” 

“Thank god.” 

Raven returned Clarke’s incredibly enthusiastic and relieved smile with a slightly less so one of her own, but her face soon fell into one of confusion. 

Her inner wolf was nearly howling for her to leave. At first she was worried they might be in danger, but Clarke didn’t seem to notice anything, so she figured that couldn’t be it, yet she still felt incredibly uneasy. 

As she moved a little closer to the open hatch the feeling became stronger. Her wolf was pushing her to get out. It was desperate to be closer to something. Or rather someone. 

This was something Raven had ever experienced before, and it was a little frightening, but she didn’t want to disturb Clarke who still was scavenging for more helpful items to bring back. So she just struggled internally. 

Her wolf didn’t like that at all. 

She began pacing around trying to work off the energy that was building up, but she didn’t even realize she was growling until Clarke caught her attention. 

“Ummm Rae? Are you all good?” 

“What?” 

“You seem a little… agitated?” 

“I just-” Taking a few breaths, Raven desperately tried to calm herself down. “Can we get out of here?” 

Clare gave her a skeptical once over. “Can you wait? There’s still a little bit of stuff I wanted to look through.”

“I guess.” Raven grumbled, dropping to the bed and crossing her arms, clearly not happy. 

With a final look over her shoulder Clarke went back to her search, only slightly distracted by Raven’s incessant foot tapping. It was almost like she didn’t even notice she was doing it. 

And she really didn’t. 

She was currently just struggling to make sense of her own thoughts. 

Her wolf was practically whining now, thoroughly annoyed that it was being kept from what it wanted. And even though she still wasn’t exactly sure what  _ it  _ was, Raven was upset she didn’t have it either. 

But then that feeling started to sour. 

Instead of feeling like a longing, it started to physically hurt. It was as if she was actually feeling the pain that someone else was feeling. 

Groaning, she fell to the floor, causing Clarke to rush to her side. 

“Raven?! Are you okay?”

“We need to get back to camp right now!” 

“What are you even talking about? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine! Just get me back there!” 

“Okay, okay, let’s go.”  

Helping the brunette to her feet, Clarke carefully guided her to the ladder, being wary of helping her climb out. She was expecting to have to help her along, but the second her feet were on solid ground, she took off running. 

Cursing under her breath, Clarke secured the bag with their spoils, and ran off to keep up with her.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia was really limping by the time they made it back to camp. A light sheen of sweat coated her face, and she was breathing heavier than normal, which was causing Bellamy to really worry. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” He offered, trying to guide her in the direction of her tent.

“I’m fine Bell.” Brushing him off, she was much to busy scouring around the camp looking for one person in particular. “Wh-where’s the omega? You said she was okay?” 

“Raven? I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” 

Swallowing her growl, Octavia was about to go off and look for her, when someone came crashing in through the front gate. 

She looked up to see gorgeous chocolate eyes before she was completely overwhelmed by the most amazing scent. A warm sort of vanilla cinnamon mixed with earthy tones that Octavia wouldn’t mind being enveloped in forever. 

She stood there frozen for a moment, shocked as the brunette stared right back at her, until Clarke nearly ran right into her. 

“Raven!” she gasped, out of breath from running. “What the hell?” 

_ Raven.  _

Octavia gulped. This was her. She was more beautiful than she had imagined, and now she was too nervous to even move and go say something. But luckily for her, the omega was starting to make her way over. 

She seemed on intent on saying hi, but she before she could she was swept off her feet by another alpha. 

“Raven! I missed you!” 

Finn pulled her into a bone crushing hug, but she maintained eye contact over his shoulder, staring longingly at Octavia. 

Octavia’s wolf was howling at being so close yet so far away from Raven, but she couldn’t exactly make a scene and rip her away from Finn. 

She was beginning to get herself worked up again, but her gaze never left Raven. That is until she started swaying. Someone tried to steady her, but in the blink of an eye, she collapsed. 

Bellamy let out a high pitched scream that certainly caught everyone’s attention, and everyone quickly came running. 

Raven was the first to get there. 

In no time she was breaking out of Finn’s hold and sprinting to kneel over an unconscious Octavia. Clarke was quickly by her side and looking over the fallen alpha, worry wrought on her face. 

“Bellamy, we need to get her inside.” 

“Right.” Bellamy nodded, clearly distressed. “I can handle that.” 

Not wanting anyone else to touch his sister, Bellamy leaned down to pick her up himself. He gently cradled her in his arms headed towards the dropship, with Clarke and a surprisingly quiet Raven following behind him. 

Barking out an order for everyone to clear out, Bellamy put down Octavia before running his hands through his hair and beginning to pace around. 

“She seemed fine when we were walking back. What’s wrong with her? Is she gonna be okay?” 

“Can you just calm down?” Clarke asked, sounding unusually flustered. “I can’t know anything until I check her out. Raven can you get something to prop up her head and keep her comfortable?”

Raven mumbled in assent and moved closer to the girl, but rather than grab a jacket or pillow like Clarke had expected, she simply sat down and shifted Octavia’s head into her lap, holding it with care. 

“I guess that works too.” 

Too caught up in staring at the girl beneath her, Raven didn’t even notice Clarke’s comment. 

If Clarke thought Raven’s  _ connection  _ with Octavia was strange, she didn’t say anything. She just went about her examination until a soft voice spoke up. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” 

Clarke had almost not recognized that as Raven with how subdued it sounded. Looking up she wasn’t surprised to see how worried the brunette was as she gently ran her fingers through Octavia’s hair. 

“Yeah I think so.” Clarke assured. “It really only looks dehydration and exhaustion, maybe hunger and low blood sugar that just crashed when she over exerted herself. I think she’ll be fine once we get her some food and water, cause who knows how long it’s been since she’s eaten anything.”

“Oh okay” Raven said, brightening up a little bit. “But what about her leg?”

“Well I can’t be sure until I get a good look at it.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“I’m not sure how much it will hurt her.” 

Raven’s hands stopped in their lazy movements. She wasn’t sure why, but the idea of this alpha being hurt, was heartbreaking to her, and she couldn’t let that happen. 

“Well then you shouldn’t do that.” 

“I’m going to have to eventually,” Clarke argued slowly moving her hand down to the makeshift wrappings. 

“No!” 

Said with probably a little more force than necessary, the sound, and slight movement it caused from Clarke, made Octavia start to shift slightly. 

Both omegas froze instantly, eyes never leaving her as she began to come to. Furrowing her brow, Octavia winced before peeking open one eye. When she was met with the same beautiful eyes she had only caught a glimpse of earlier, she snapped her eyes open. 

But that only brought on another wave of dizziness that had her dropping back into the incredibly soft pillow. That was very warm. And smelled really  _ really  _ nice. 

“Octavia?” 

A soft voice that she recognized as Clarke made her slowly move her head, but she didn’t open her eyes yet. 

“It’s me Clarke, and with me here is Raven.” 

“Hi Octavia.” 

At that silky voice Octavia couldn’t help but look up. “Hi.” she croaked out.  _ Raven  _ smiled down at her, which made her entire inside melt, and her wolf finally shut up, well aside from the happy purr it was letting out. 

But then she realized that the “pillow” she had been lying on was actually this beautiful girl’s lap, and her face blushed a bright scarlet. Which then caused that beautiful smile to turn into a frown. 

“Clarke, she looks really flushed, I think something’s wrong.” 

Looking at her friend’s flustered state, Clarke just smirked, “I think she’s just fine. But now that you’re awake, can I take a look at your leg?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Octavia mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Raven until her face calmed down. 

“Good. So what’s the situation down here, do I need to take off your pants to get to it?” 

“No!” Octavia let out quickly, eyes widening desperately at the blonde, who only raised an eyebrow in response. “The- he cut off the bottom of it when he fixed it.” 

“He fixed it?” Clarke asked as she started to unwrap it. 

“Yeah, the grounder who took me, when I originally fell and busted my leg, he fixed it by closing it with a hot sword. That welding thing?” 

“Cauterizing?” 

“Yeah?” 

Clarke looked over the seemingly healing wound with surprise. “Well it looks like he knew what he was doing, cause this looks pretty good. Well it medically looks better than it actually  _ looks.  _ It’s not infected or anything.”

“That’s good right?” Octavia asked, still unsure. 

“Oh definitely. But to make sure it stays that way, I’m just gonna sterilize it a little.” 

Octavia let out a deep sigh when Clarke moved to go get something. 

“You all good?” 

Almost forgetting who she was laying on, she brought a hand up to rub over her face before answering. “I think so. I’m a little tired though, and my head hurts like a bitch.” 

“Been there.” Raven chuckled. “When I first got down here my pod totally crashed and I got a concussion, I probably still have it.” 

“That sounds awful.” Octavia said sincerely. “I went out looking for you when I fell, but I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” 

Raven didn’t quite know how to respond to that. She wanted to thank her. Give her a hug. Tell her she had nothing to be sorry for. But before she could even think of any words to put together, Clarke returned. 

“Okay, this will do it. But it might sting a little bit.” 

Octavia immediately tensed, which didn’t go unnoticed by Raven, who reached down to hold her hand. Eagerly accepting the kindness Octavia squeezed it in her own, and tried to focus on the way Raven’s eyes were smiling down at her as Clarke poured what felt like acid on her leg. 

She muffled the scream that she really wanted to let out, but she didn’t want Raven to worry about her. What she didn’t exactly realize but definitely felt the effects of, was that Raven was pumping out soothing pheromones to try and ease her pain. Then after what felt entirely too long to Octavia, Clarke stopped. 

Raven gave her hand one final squeeze before she moved it back up to rest back on her own thigh, right next to Octavia’s head.

She continued to gaze up at the brunette until Clarke patted her good leg, drawing her back to reality. “Okay, so you seem all good, but I think we should probably get you something to eat.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’m starving.” 

With some help from Raven, Octavia slowly sat up and made it to her feet without too much trouble. The trio began to make their way outside, along the way passing the five people trying to carry the grounder alpha into the drop ship.

“Was that who took you?” 

Octavia had to fully stop to crane her neck without losing her balance, but quickly nodded her head. “Yeah that was him. He seemed kind of nice and helpful with me, but then the second he saw Bellamy and everyone he was ready to attack.” 

“That’s weird.” Raven offered, glaring at the group. She didn’t like the fact that the grounder had treated her so poorly that she became so dehydrated and starved, even if he did fix her leg. 

“Okay now you sit here.” Clarke said, guiding Octavia to a log in front of a massive fire. “I’ll go see what we have on the menu today.” 

Raven slid right in next to her and stared at her for a moment. “So you’re Octavia.” 

“That would be me.” Octavia said, looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “And you’re Raven.” 

“Yep.” 

Silence lingered for a moment, Raven looking away, trying to think of something to say. She had felt so drawn to Octavia but now that she was here, she had no idea what to say.  _ What do people normally talk about? Food?  _

But Octavia, noticing her turmoil, spoke up. “So what made you think it would be a good idea to come down to what might have potentially been a poisonous wasteland on a hunk of flying metal that could have killed you?” 

Raven laughed at that. “What you’re not the daredevil type?”    


“Nah, I’m more of a hide under the floors till the scary stuff goes away.”

“I forgot that was you.” Raven said, studying her a moment too long for Octavia’s comfort. “Well to answer your incredibly long question. Clarke’s mom is the one sent me down. She was pretty sure that you all were still alive down here, and we needed to make it down to confirm that and then radio back up to alert the Ark.” 

“Well how’d that work?” Octavia asked, turning her body to face Raven. “Your radio I mean. It doesn't look like Clarke’s mom is down here, so I’m guessing that didn’t work out.” 

“Yeah, she got caught right before I launched. Well she got caught so I  _ could  _ launch. But I’m hoping that I can fix the radio and make contact with her sometime soon.”

Octavia frowned. “Fix the radio? What happened to it?” 

“Your brother. He threw it in the lake because he didn’t want the Ark to know we were surviving so they wouldn’t come down.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like him. Why would he do that?” 

“You haven’t heard?” Raven asked, jaw dropping. “He shot Chancellor Jaha. Didn’t kill him, but he shot him.” 

Octavia was speechless. 

“Uh… wow- I”

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” Raven said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news, but I figure you deserved to know. 

Octavia relished the contact and looked up with a half smile. “Thanks. And we seem to be doing a lot of apologizing to each other.” 

“Well I am  _ so  _ sorry about.” Raven grinned. 

Octavia was just starting to break out into a laugh when Clarke came back with some kind of meat on sticks. 

“Gasp? Is that Octavia laughing? I don’t think I’ve heard that since we’ve been down here.” 

“Well maybe you’re just not funny,” Octavia retorted, grabbing one of the sticks and taking a big bite so she could get away with not speaking for a little while. 

That earned a laugh from Raven, and Octavia decided that she should try to make her do that a lot more often. 

The three just sat and ate, chatting for a little before Monty and Jasper joined them. And things continued to go well until everyone heard the door of the drops ship close. 

They all looked over to see Bellamy and Finn leaving followed by a few other alphas and betas. 

“What’s going on in there?” Clarke asked when they made it to the fire.

“We strung up the grounder upstairs in the drop ship, but we’re keeping it closed for extra precaution.” Bellamy explained as he grabbed one of his own meat skewers and plopped down next to Octavia, forcing her to slide over into Raven to make space for him. 

Not that she minded. 

Well not that she would have minded if Finn wasn’t kneeling behind Raven whispering something in her ear as she rolled her eyes. She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, and based on the smirk he was sporting she probably didn’t want to. But she really got annoyed when he scooped Raven up and sat down where she had just been and pulled her into his lap. 

Conversation started to return to normal aside from when Octavia shifted uncomfortably next to them when Finn accidentally elbowed her as he went to wrap his arms around Raven. She just couldn’t exactly get comfortable with the two of them right there. 

Especially with Finn so clearly turned on and moving his hands over Raven like that. Raven would occasionally scold him and tell him to stop, or actually grab his hands and just put them in her lap covering them with her own. 

For the most part it was pretty tame, until he started rutting his hips up into Raven as he held her down on his lap. That just made Octavia want to throw up everything she had eaten. The idea of Finn doing  _ that,  _ or anything to Raven was sickening. 

And apparently she wasn’t the only person who thought so. 

“Oh come on guys.” Jasper groaned, shaking his head. “Get a tent!” 

“Maybe we will!” Finn grinned back as Raven just blushed and muttered a disapproving “Finn.”

Now getting more bold, Finn started kissing Raven’s neck as nearly everyone groaned in protest. 

Octavia didn’t actually say anything, she couldn’t bear to look at it, so instead she stared at the very interesting rock on the ground. It was brown with flecks of gold and veins of green running through it.  _ Very  _ interesting.

But she was nearly forced to look up when Finn was trying to get up and ended up nearly dropping Raven on top of her. 

Raven mumbled an apology as she shifted off of her (with no help from Finn) but made no effort to stand up with Finn, instead staying on the log next to Octavia. That bristled the alpha a little bit as he growled down at her, and that’s when Octavia noticed the tent in his pants that he wore proudly. (notice how she didn’t say impressive tent)

Sometimes she really hated that some alphas held all their pride in one little part. 

Everyone made a variety of gagging noises as they turned away, but Bellamy was the only one to actually speak up. 

“Oh come on now Raven, you can’t just leave him like that after you’re the reason he got all riled up, that’s just cruel.” 

Octavia was disgusted that her brother would even think something like that and tried her best to say so with a glare, but he was too busy sharing a bro nod with Finn. 

“Yeah come on babe? Please? I’ll make it worth it for you.” He said with a cocky grin. 

Raven just put her face in her hands. “Can we not do this right now, Finn?” 

Coming in closer he moved to whisper in her ear, but Octavia was close enough to actually hear it. “But, baaaabe, it’s been so long.” 

Shaking her head slightly with a sigh, Raven reluctantly let Finn pull her to her feet. 

Ecstatic, Finn started to drag her from the fire and off to what Octavia could only assume, and Raven was really hoping was his tent. 

Raven was still blushing even redder than Octavia had earlier, but that only got worse as she was lead out with a chorus of shouts and jeers from the group, 

“Yeah take him far far away from here!”   


“Go tame that snake Raven!” 

“Ride that cowboy!

“Don’t be too loud!

Raven looked absolutely mortified as she did her own walk of shame next to Finn who was filled with pride from head to toe as nearly every eye in camp was watching them walk away. Raven looked back for a moment and locked eyes with Octavia. The green eyed offered a sympathetic smile, not sure what that would really do, but it seemed to make the girl look a little more happy before she turned away. 

But the moment she looked away, Octavia frowned. With each step further that Raven took away from her, her wolf started growling louder. Her stomach was churning too. Maybe that was it, maybe she was hungry, Maybe her wolf just wanted food, yeah that sounded like a good idea. 

With a sad smile she turned back to the rest of the group and grabbed two more mystery meat sticks, hopefully that would make this feeling go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! And now I can go have some midnight pizza!! Can you tell I was getting hungry by the end? 
> 
> Alright so this was our first actual Octaven interaction!!!! It wasn't like a lot a lot of just one on one time but hey it was way more than we ever got in like both seasons 1 & 2! (no tea no shade) So let me know what you think! We'll definitely be getting more of them and definitely more drama, but there will also be fluff, and I could always use more ideas for fluff, so let me know!
> 
> Also do we want any smut for Faven? It would only be a little cause they're not Octaven so I wouldn't want to do like a whole scene for it. But if people are interested I'll write a little something
> 
> Also also! Would anybody want to be a beta reader for me? I've learned that I will write more consistently when I feel like i'm responsible to someone, so having someone to check in and expecting having a chapter to read and edit would be very helpful for me. I could use some for this, but also a personal project my therapist suggested I start because I "have a lot I need to let out" and it would still be Octaven because naming characters is hard. Anyway let me know if you're interested either at my email: kaercosl@gmail.com or instagram @theworldneedsmoreoctaven
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
